Evolution
by Tragic warrior
Summary: Sequel to Changes. When an old foe returns, what horrors will Lilo, Stitch and the ohana have to endure. To make matters worse, it is not alone. Read and review. No longer on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Lilo and Stitch.

For those who don't know who I am, my name is Tragic Warrior. I welcome all of you to the sequel of Changes, which I have named Evolution. If you enjoyed Changes, I am confident that this story will be as , if not more more, enjoyable to read. This story will be darker than the first part, but I am confident that the T rating will suffice. With finals over, I was able to post this chapter sooner than I thought. For all those who read this story, I would appreciate it if you were able to review every chapter so that I know what you think of the story as it progresses. Enjoy the story.

**Chapter 1**

The darkness, it was everywhere. No matter where she looked, she could not find any spark of light, any hope to cling on to. Screaming for help did no good; all that could be heard was an echo that lasted too long to be possible. To make things worse, the echoes sounded like they were mocking the one in need of help.

The lone experiment walked through the dark landscape, hoping to find someone to help. After what seemed like hours, a house became visible. The experiment happily ran to the house, figuring that someone was home. As she opened the door and looked inside the house, she felt a sense of déjà vu, as if she knew what to expect at this house. She wondered around, walking softly across the wooden floors. After searching the rooms, the experiment finally found someone; the figure was lying on down on a bed, not facing the experiment. She ran up to the figure, hoping that the person would be able to assist her. However, the experiment never got the chance to ask. Instead of a question, a loud scream was all that came out. The figure the experiment was looking at was not sleeping as she had originally had thought; she was bleeding heavily from numerous cuts all over her body. The figure's face was badly mutilated, but was still recognizable by the experiment. "Nani". The experiment shed tears as she looked at Nani's stomach, the fetus had ripped out and thrown on the floor.

The experiment ran out of the room, trying her best not to vomit; she needed to go find help. He experiments continued to look, but to her horror, all she could find were corpses as mangled as Nani's. What was worse was that they were all people she recognized. "David, Pleakley, Jumba, what happened? What's going on?" As the experiment began to cry, a soft whisper was heard, telling the experiment to go upstairs. As if in a trance, the experiment took the nearby elevator to a room upstairs. Once upstairs, she looked at the room, recognizing it immediately as her own. She noticed a figure on the bed, but hesitated to go near it, not wanting to find anyone else she knew and cared about dead. As if being controlled, her legs began to move on their own. Try as she might, the experiment was helpless to stop herself. Once at the side of the bed, her hand removed the sheet that was covering to the bed. The experiment blew chunks on the floor at the sight; Stitch's body parts were scattered over the bed. The experiment cried as she continued to vomit at the sight of the gore and broken bones that lay on the bed. After catching her breath, the experiment trembled. "What is going on? Who did these terrible things?' asked the experiment.

"You did". The experiment looked around the room in a panic. She thought she was hallucinating, but the voice continued to repeat over and over again. Getting on her feet, the experiment ran to the elevator to go downstairs, but it did not go down. She tried to escape through the windows, but was unable to break through. As the experiment tried to escape, the voice continued to repeat itself in a mocking tone.

After realizing there was no escape, the experiment curled up on the floor and cried. "This is not my fault. I wouldn't do this. I'm good".

As the experiment cried, a figure appeared in front of her. The creature picked up the experiment by the neck and brought her to its face. Opening her eyes, the experiment looked at the monstrosity in front of her. She trembled at the sight of those cold cruel eyes that showed the blood lust in her soul. "You?' asked the experiment.

"Yes, it's me. Did you think you and you pathetic friends could destroy me? A weak child like you was no match for me, and I would have gained total control if not for your bugee bu. Nonetheless, I'm coming back and there is nothing you or anyone can do to stop me" said the monster as she continued to laugh.

"No, Stitch and the others will stop you, I know it" said the experiment.

The monster smiled as she squeezed the experiment's neck as hard as she could. "I guess that shows how little you know" said the monster before breaking the experiment's neck. Throwing the experiment's body on the floor, he spoke one last time as the darkness faded. "Soon, I will be back, and there is nothing anyone can do. I hope you're ready"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilo couldn't hear what Stitch was saying; the screaming escaping her lips was overpowering his voice. Not knowing what else to do, Stitch put his lips on Lilo's, muffling her screams until she finally stopped. After a few moments of passion, Stitch separated himself from his love. He knew what happened; Lilo was having that dream, the same one that has been plaguing her for the last week. six months has passed, but for some odd reason, Apolline had returned in Lilo's dreams, preventing her from being able to relax peacefully. Once calming Lilo down, Stitch was able to talk to Lilo about what happened. Since the nightmares began, the only way for Lilo to get back to sleep was for her to talk about it. That way, Stitch could confirm that Apolline was gone and that only the Lilo he loved remained. "Lilo have same bad dream?" asked Stitch

"Stitch, she won't leave me alone. These nightmares of her killing everyone in my body, I can't take it anymore. I thought we were finally rid of her, but she keeps saying she's coming back" said Lilo as she started crying again.

As Stitch tried to comfort her, the elevator brought someone upstairs to Lilo and Stitch's room. Both the experiments looked at the person. "Same bad dream Lilo?" asked Nani. Nani looked the same as she did six months ago, only now her belly was a bit bigger from being 5 months pregnant. Nani walked over to her little sister, sat next to her, and gave her a hug. "It's going to be all right, Lilo".

"How do you know? I let Apolline gain control because I was too weak and scared to stop her. It's my fault that the universe was almost destroyed. How can you tell me that everything is going to be all right after what has happened to all of us?" asked Lilo.

Nani smiled at the two experiments, causing them to look at Nani with confusion. "Lilo, do you remember when you first met Stitch?" asked Nani.

"Yes, it was at the dog pound" said Lilo

"Do you also remember the night before you adopted him? I overheard you praying for an angel to come down and be your friend. Of course, at the time Stitch was more of a demon than an angel" said Nani.

"Nani, what does this have to do with what I said about Apolline coming back?" asked Nani

"I'm getting to it. After a few rough days, you were able to help Stitch become the good person he is. Not only that, but because of your actions, Jumba and Pleakley joined our ohana. Soon after, you and Stitch were able to turn all the experiments good and find all of them their one true place. Now, after years of good deeds, you have several good friends, a boyfriend that completely adores you, and an ohana that loves you. What I'm trying to say Lilo, is that despite what might happen, you are a good person, and you will overcome any threat that crosses your path" said Nani.

Lilo looked at her hands, which were slightly trembling. "If that's true, then why did Apolline gain control? Shouldn't I have been strong enough to stay in command of my own body?" asked Lilo

Stitch put his hand into Lilo's, stopping them from trembling. "It was not your fault. After I was nearly killed, you used a power you didn't know you had, causing you to be corrupted. Anyone else in your situation would not only have been corrupted, but would not have been able to be rescued like you were. It was your strong will and determination that helped us get you back. It was you that healed Reuben and Angel, it was you who caused Apolline to be careless enough for us to be victorious. No matter what you think, you are the strongest person I know Lilo" said Stitch

"Do you mean that Stitch?" asked Lilo. Stitch kissed Lilo on the lips, signifying the truth behind his words. After Stitch released his lips from his girlfriends, Lilo hugged him. "Thank you"

As the two experiments hugged, Nani got up. "Now that this has been dealt with, I'm going back to bed. David gets lonely if I'm away from him too long. Goodnight" said Nani as she went down the elevator.

Lilo and Stitch lay down to go back to sleep. Lilo felt better after hearing what Stitch and Nani said; still, it would be better if she didn't have to experience that awful dream again. As she dozed off to sleep, Lilo put her arm around her bugee bu, who had already passed out and was dreaming based on the noises he was making. Closing her eyes, she smiled at the possibilities that awaited both her and Stitch in the future.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The good thing about Saturdays is that you don't have to get out of bed, even if you are awake" thought Lilo, telepathically communicating with Stitch, who was also awake.

"Yeah; still, it would be nice to get up and grab some breakfast" thought Stitch

"You do know you can go get breakfast without me" thought Lilo

"Actually, the thought never occurred to me. Either you come get breakfast with me or I stay in bed with you" thought Stitch. Despite Stitch's attempts to sound courteous, his sounds his stomach was making told a different story.

Giggling at the rumbling Stitch's stomach was making, Lilo got up. "Just give me a moment to put some clothes on and then we can go get breakfast" said Lilo as she got on her feet and walked to the closet. Once throwing some clothes on, she morphed back into her human form. She preferred to sleep in her experiment form, that way, she could feel closer to Stitch. "Ready to go eat?"

Stitch jumped out of bed, picked Lilo up in a bridal position, and walked on the elevator to go downstairs. Putting Lilo down on the ground, he ran into the kitchen. " I guess he is hungry" said Lilo as she walked to the kitchen.

As she walked in, she saw that Nani, David and Pleakley were already at the table eating. The first one to notice Lilo was her brother-in-law. "Good morning Lilo. How did you sleep?" asked David

Lilo looked at David as if he was crazy. "You didn't hear me last night?" asked Lilo

"Hear what?" asked David

Lilo sighed as she sat at the table and looked at what was for breakfast. Grabbing two pancakes and three strips of bacon, she began to eat. Stitch had already started stuffing his face, eating the pancakes, bacon, waffles and scrambled eggs like he didn't eat for days. "Stitch, make sure you save some for everyone else" said Lilo

"No need to worry Lilo. We already ate so you and Stitch can have whatever you want. As for David not hearing you, it seems that when he is asleep, he stays asleep. I doubt that Belle or Yaarp could wake him up" said Nani.

"You make it sound like being a deep sleeper is a bad thing" said David

"All I know is that once the baby comes, you better break your habit of sleeping through anything, or I'll start throwing you out the window at night" said Nani.

"No you won't" said David, but realized how serious his wife was after seeing the death glare she was giving him. "I guess you would"

"Damn straight I will. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go set up the laundry" said Nani as she got up from the table.

Once out of hearing range, Lilo decided to speak up. "I guess being pregnant causes all sorts of mood swings, doesn't it David?" asked Lilo.

"Yeah, it sure does. At least I only have to worry about this for another four months" said David

"Yeah, then all you have to worry about is raising the baby, staying a good husband by keeping Nani happy, and taking care of the rest of the family" said Lilo

"Thanks for reminding me" said David as he began to sulk slightly.

Once finishing the rest of the food on the table, Stitch released a belch that caused himself to fall off his seat. Lilo began to laugh hysterically while Stitch picked himself off the floor. "It wasn't that funny, Lilo" said Stitch as he rubbed his head.

After wiping the tears out of her eyes, she began to speak. "Are you kidding. That was hilarious. It reminds me of the time I burped for the first time after becoming an experiment. I ate a bowl cereal in one gulp and burped, causing you to fall off your chair laughing" said Lilo.

"Yeah, I remember that. Nani sure got mad at your manners" said Stitch

"True, but she forgave me" said Lilo. She turned her attention to her brother in law. "David, can Stitch and me go out?".

"Sure, but I want you to reach me or Nani if you are going to do something far away" said David.

"Ok. Let's go Stitch" said Lilo with Stitch following.

David smiled at seeming the two leaving happily. "Pleakley, would you do the dishes while I try and help Nani?" asked David

"Sure, but what does Nani need help with?" asked Pleakley.

"Don't know yet, but I'm sure there is something she is going to want me to do. Better to go find her first then let her find me" said David as he walked out the kitchen. Pleakley simply shrugged and began to clean the dishes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On an asteroid far, far away, a prison that held some of the most dangerous criminals in the universe were trying to decided what to do with the most dangerous creature they had ever seen. Due to death sentences being forbidden by the Grand Councilwoman, scientist have been working hard to figure out how to completely subdue one prisoner that seemed almost unstoppable. So far, keeping him bound by psynir bonds and having him being keep in a high gravity containment field has keep him have kept him prisoner, but the scientist knew that it was a matter of time before it managed to escape. The scientist agreed to try and talk to the Grand Councilwoman about destroying the creature if they did not find a solution to keep the prisoner at their mercy without killing it. All they knew was that if something was not done soon, the galaxy would be in great peril.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Lilo and Stitch; if I did, I would be rich.

Chapter 2

Walking through the town, Lilo and Stitch enjoyed the cool October day. Even though most people were wearing a sweater, Lilo was wearing a half sleeve shirt, shorts and sandals. Due to the formula Jumba gave Lilo so she could turn back to being human, she retained enough experiment DNA for her to be unaffected by the weather, no matter how hot or cold it was. Still, she felt a bit out of place, being the only person not wearing at least pants.

As the couple walked through the town, Lilo was the first to notice her friends talking in a group. "Hi guys" said Lilo

The five girls turned to see who was calling them. Once they recognized Lilo, Victoria, Mertle, Yuki, Elena, and Teresa ran towards there friend. "Hi Lilo" said the girls in unison.

"Hi. What are you girls doing in town?" asked Lilo.

"We were just looking at the new designs at the clothing store. What about you?" asked Mertle

"Nothing much. Just checking on some of the other experiments and then I was going to look to see if you girls wanted to hang out or something" said Lilo

"That sounds great. How about you come with us to look at some of the new designs? We need to look our best now that we are freshman" said Mertle.

Lilo agreed to go with them. They all started there first year in junior high this September and for some reason, what a person wore to school become very important to ones reputation. Not that it mattered much to Lilo; she had all the friends she needed, but she still decided to stop wearing her muumuu and sandals and started wearing pants, shirts and sneakers like everyone else. As the girls walked into the clothing store, they looked in amazement at the new clothes that were said to be all the rage. Stitch followed them, but did not see what the big deal was about clothing. "Maybe it's because I don't need them. I guess the only reason Lilo still wears clothes is because she might stand out way too much if she walked around naked in her human form" thought Stitch.

Lilo stopped looking at the clothing and turned her attention at Stitch. He knew from the way she was looking at him that she knew what he was thinking. Since Lilo had recovered from Apolline's control, she and Stitch had began to develop a telepathic link with each other; Lilo no longer had to communicate by reaching out to Stitch, rather, they were able to sense each other at all times. Unfortunately, this was not one time Stitch was happy about it. "Stitch, what ever you just thinking?" sad Lilo telepathically.

"Nothing" though Stitch quickly

"Don't lie to me. You were thinking of me naked as a human" thought Lilo

"No I wasn't. I was only thinking of why you wear clothes as a human" said Stitch defensively.

"Which means that you wondered how I looked naked" thought Lilo

As Lilo and Stitch "talked" telepathically, the girls continued to look around the store. It wasn't that they were oblivious to what was happening; they just chose to let the two settle their problems themselves. Whatever the reason was for their argument, the girls knew that this wasn't the first one, nor would it be the last. After scanning around for about ten minutes, the girls dragged Lilo out of the store while Stitch followed nervously.

As the girls walked around, they saw a sign for the hiring of a potential construction worker. "Hey Lilo, you and Stitch would be great at this job" said Victoria.

"Victoria, don't you think they would be better as destruction workers?" asked Mertle. The girls laughed at the joke, but were quickly silenced when they were floating off the ground. Luckily for Lilo, no one was around to see what she was doing.

"No fair Lilo, I thought you won't use your powers on us" said Victoria.

"I said that I wouldn't use my telepathy on you; I never said anything about my telekinesis. Anyway, I can't use it too long in my human form" said Lilo as she lowered the five girls back to the ground carefully. Once the girls were safe, Lilo stumbled onto her butt. "Using my powers in my human form really tire me out. I guess I still need to keep practicing"

"Well, don't get too powerful in your human form. So, who wants to go see a movie?" asked Victoria.

The others answered with a yes, but they needed to go home to get some money. The girls agreed to meet back in front of the movie theater in an hour. Lilo and Stitch ran back to the house, trying not to go too fast so that they would get the attention of others. Once back at the house, they were greeted by David, who was a bit surprised to see Lilo and Stitch back so soon. "What are you two doing back so soon?" asked David

"Stitch and I need money for the movies. Can we have some please?" asked Lilo

David thought about it for a moment while Lilo and Stitch gave him looks of pleading. Not one to deny his sister in law anything, he took out his wallet. "I'll give money for both of you, but I want you two to come home right after and help clean up, okay?" said David

"Ok" said Lilo and Stitch in unison as they ran out the door.

As David walked upstairs to help his wife, he was confronted by Jumba. "David, have you seen Lilo and Stitch around?" asked Jumba.

"Yeah, he and Lilo just left for the movies. Why?" asked David

"Oh, no particular reason. Bye" said Jumba as he walked back to his ship, leaving David a bit confused as he continued up the stairs.

Lilo and Stitch ran back into to time to wait for the others to meet up with them. They knew they were going to be rather early at the speed they were going, so they decided to make a pit stop along the way. In the forest, a hut like house stood where two experiments were currently living. Lilo and Stitch knocked on the front door, hoping they were home. After a few seconds, an experiment much like Stitch, yet, at the same time so different, opened the door. "Stitch, Lilo, how nice to see the two if you again" said Reuben

"Hi Reuben. We dropped by to say hi" said Lilo.

"I hope you came by to say more than that. Come in, come in" said Reuben.

Lilo and Stitch walked into the hut; it was much nicer looking than the last time they were there; new furniture was added, pictures were hanging from the walls, and several other important items, such as a refrigerator, where recently installed. Stitch turned his attention off the house and towards Reuben. "So Reuben, where's Angel at?" asked Stitch. Since the Hamsterviel incident when Reuben protected Angel from what he thought was a kill attack from Apolline, Angel and Reuben had started going out, and eventually got married.

"She's currently trying to put the baby to sleep. I tell you, that kid inherited Angel's fiery temper" said Reuben

Lilo remembered seeing the baby experiment for the first time; when Angel had confronted Jumba about her being impregnated, the scientist, along with the Pelekai family, helped her out. Jumba was particularly helpful, especially since he wanted to see how long the pregnancy would last and what the baby would be like. The baby was born about two weeks ago; it turned out that Angel was only pregnant for twelve weeks before giving birth to a girl. The baby looked greatly like Angel except for belly being a light yellow instead of being white. Jumba theorized that she would begin to look a bit more like Reuben as she developed. Angel joked about how she had to make sure the baby's belly did get too big from the sandwiches she would probably be making and eating sandwiches, just like her dad. "So Reuben, has you and Angel come up with a name yet?" asked Lilo

"Actually, Angel and me decided that you should have the honor of naming the baby. You always did have a knack at giving the perfect name to an experiment" said Reuben.

"Well, I'll have to give the name a thought. I have to make sure it's just right for your child" said Lilo.

"Take your time" said Reuben. Suddenly, a loud scream was heard, causing the hut to shake greatly. "Excuse me". With that, Reuben ran to another room, probably to help his wife calm their child down.

A few minutes later, the screaming came to a complete stop. After a few moments of silence, Reuben, along with Angel, came back to where Lilo and Stitch were. "What exactly just happened? It felt like an earthquake just came by" said Stitch

"It's nice to see you to. That was our daughter, she has the power of manipulate sound. So far she can only create sonic booms whenever she screams" said Angel

"Sonic booms? That's it" said Lilo

"What's it" asked Stitch

"The name for the baby. How about we call he Siryn?" asked Lilo

Reuben and Angel looked at each other and agreed with the name. "Siryn it is then. So, now that the name has been decided, what are you two lovebirds doing here?" asked Angel

"We decided to drop by and see how you are doing before Stitch and I go meet up with my friends" said Lilo

"That's nice. Would you two like anything to eat or drink?" asked Angel

"No thank you" said Lilo

"Do you have any coconut cake and coffee?" asked Stitch

"Stitch, that's rude of you" said Lilo

"It's ok. I just recently got a fresh coconut cake from the bakery. I have to say, I'm surprised that the people on the island seem to find it normal for an experiment to go into a bakery and order a cake. I guess after seeing all the experiments for so many years it became normal. Give me a minute while I make some coffee" said Angel.

"Can I have some coconut cake and coffee as well Angel?" asked Reuben

"Go get it yourself. You have legs" said Angel as she walked into the kitchen.

Stitch and Lilo looked at Reuben, wondering why she appeared mad. "In case you're wondering, she hasn't had much sleep since the baby was born. Unlike me, Angel is not a heavy sleeper. So has anything been going on with you two?" asked Reuben

"Not much. Stitch and me are still together, I'm currently in junior high school, and Nani is five months pregnant. That's really it. How about you and Angel?" asked Lilo.

"Not bad. Hands have been kind of full with Siryn, but it is to be expected with a baby. I have to say, I kind of miss not hanging out with Gantu. Since Angel and me came back to Earth, I haven't seen or heard from the big guy. He must be on some big mission or something" said Reuben.

"How did Angel find it traveling through space with you and Gantu?" asked Stitch

"She was a bit untrusting of Gantu at first, given their history, but after a week they got along rather well, and the trip was much more fun" said Reuben

"Why did you and Angel come back to Earth when she became pregnant? Not that I'm complaining, it's just that it seems like the both of you could have continued hanging with Gantu" said Lilo.

"Well, Angel said that she wanted to be with her cousins and family. She knew that you and the others would want to see the baby and that you would be able to help her if she needed it. She is so worried that she may not be fit as a mother, and since you and your older sister seem to have a mother-daughter relationship, she thought that it would be best to be on Earth" said Reuben.

"I'm sure Angel will be a good mother" said Lilo

"Thanks Lilo" said Angel as she walked into the living room with two cups of coffee and two slices of coconut cake. "Being a mother for the first time isn't easy; a baby doesn't come with instructions, so I don't know what to always do in every situation"

"Did you talk to Jumba about what you can do to make it easier on you? I mean, he did create 629 experiments" said Lilo

"629? I thought there were only 628" said Angel

"I believe I count as an experiment" said Lilo

Angel slapped her head. "Of course. I always forget when I see you in human form" said Angel

"That's ok. Anyway, did you ask Jumba for any advice?" asked Lilo.

"I did, but Jumba was not too helpful. Since Siryn is the first experiment to be born rather than created, so Jumba was not too sure what to expect" said Angel

"Well, I'm sure it will come to you and Reuben. Listen, not to be rude but we are suppose to meet some friends at the movie theater. We'll drop by again soon" said Lilo as she got up along with Stitch, who was finishing up his coffee.

"Take care you two. See you soon" said Reuben as he and Angel waved goodbye.

As Lilo and Stitch left the house, the two ran to the movie theater, hoping not to be late. As luck would have it, they managed to be the first two there, but were shortly followed by the arrival of the other girls. The girls and Stitch talked about which movie they wanted to see and decided on a new horror film called "Evolution". Normally they would not have been allowed in, but Lilo used her telepathy to make others see them as being eighteen year olds. Nani would not have approved of this, but she technically wasn't controlling others, so Lilo felt it was ok to o every now and then.

Two hours later, Stitch and the girls left the theaters. The girls were scared, yet excited, at seeing the move, while Stitch was simply intrigued. "That was some movie. I almost those the heroes were done for" said Victoria.

"Yeah, that monster just kept growing stronger and stronger" said Mertle

The girls continued to talk for a few minutes before splitting up and going there own ways. Lilo and Stitch walked home; for some reason Stitch was worried about Lilo. "Lilo" said Stitch

"Yeah Stitch?" asked Lilo

"Are you ok?" asked Stitch

"Yeah, why?" asked Lilo

"You haven't said anything since we left the movies. For some reason, you looked a bit scared from seeing that movie" said Stitch

"Well yeah, it was a horror movie" said Lilo

"Lilo, you know what I mean. I think you are still worried about the Ultimate" said Stitch

Lilo stopped walking, as did Stitch. "I can't help but feel something bad is going to happen soon. These dreams of Apolline, knowing the Ultimate is still alive; I'm scared of the same thing happening again. I don't want to have to confront that evil within again" said Lilo. She was shaking a bit, appearing to be on the verge of tears

Stitch hugged Lilo, calming her down. "Lilo, you are not the only one who has to worry about one's inner evil. Everyone has a dark side to them, what's important is that you don't let the darkness control you. As for the Ultimate, we'll cross that bridge if we have to" said Stitch.

"I know you're right, but I still can't shake this bad feeling" said Lilo as the two continued to hug. Once Lilo calmed down, Stitch separated from Lilo and they continued their way home.

Arriving at their house, they walked inside. To their surprise, they did not see David or Nani around. They walked into the kitchen to see Pleakley sweeping the floor. "Pleakley, have you seen David or Nani?" asked Lilo

Pleakley turned his attention off of the floor and towards the two in front of him. "David and Nani went out for a little while. They'll be back soon" said Pleakley. Just as Lilo and Stitch were about to leave, Pleakley spoke up again. "Oh, one more thing. Jumba wants to see you two when you have a moment. He's in his ship".

Lilo and Stitch walked back outside and towards Jumba's ship. They proceeded to knock, and a few moments later the main entrance opened to reveal the large purple alien. "Lilo, Stitch, please come in" said Jumba.

Lilo and Stitch walked into the ship, wondering why Jumba seemed so eager to see them. "Jumba, what is it you want to see us for?" asked Lilo.

"Can't Jumba want to see you two to see how you are doing?" asked Jumba

"I doubt it. You wanted us to see you about something in regards to us" said Lilo

Jumba smiled at Lilo's amazing perspective abilities. "As always, you are quite the smart girl. Nani has told me that you have been having bad dreams about Apolline resurfacing and killing the ones you love, am I correct?" asked Jumba

"Yes, I have had these dreams of killing everyone is the house for the last week. In my dreams, Apolline keeps telling me she is coming back and going to kill all that I care about in my own body" said Lilo

"Does anything else happen?" asked Jumba

"Apolline keeps saying that she is coming back and there is nothing anyone can do" said Lilo.

Jumba turns around and picks up metal collar. Showing it to Lilo, who is unsure what it is for, Jumba gives it to her. "I have been working on this device for some time. Ever since the Apolline incident, I have been toying around with a way for you to use your powers without fear of being overwhelmed by your dark side, who has named itself Apolline. With this device, I believe that you will be able to use your powers without fear of losing control. As I have said before, you are an omega level experiment, which means that you have unlimited potential. With this collar, you will be able to become stronger; however, this does not mean it will completely allow you to do whatever you want. If you lose control like you did against the Ultimate, there is still a chance that your dark side will emerge" said Jumba

Lilo sighed angrily at hearing that Apolline could still come back. "There must be some way to prevent that bitch from coming back, goddamn it" said Lilo, much to the shock of Stitch and Jumba. Realizing what she said, she felt a bit ashamed. "Sorry; it's just, living in fear of being controlled is hard to deal with, even with a loving family"

"I understand Lilo, but you need to remember, it's the love your family has for you that helped us prevail against Apolline. The love you and Stitch have was probably the most important factor in you being able to help us stop Apolline when you healed Reuben and Angel, as well as stopping her temporarily" said Jumba

Lilo smiled a little as she realized how her uncle helped her feel better. "Thanks Jumba" said Lilo

"You are welcome. As for your dreams, I will work on something to possibly help you be rid of the Apolline personality for good. For now, you and Stitch go have fun" said Jumba.

"Ok" said Lilo and Stitch as they left the lab, leaving Jumba to his thoughts on what to do next.

Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Lilo and Stitch. I wish I did, but I do not.

Chapter 3

"So, there is no other way; is that what you are saying?" asked the Grand Councilwoman, communicating with the lead scientist over the intercom.

"Yes Grand Councilwoman. The Ultimate needs to be destroyed soon, otherwise he will be able to escape. From what we have examined of the creature, he is slowly adapting to the gravitational fields we are using to keep him restrained" said the general scientist.

"Why not simply increase the force being used?" asked the Grand Councilwoman

"If the pressure is increased too much more, the entire asteroid itself might suffer due to the strength of the gravitational pulls, which will break the asteroid up" said the scientist.

The Grand Councilwoman sighed; it was against the policies of. the galactic alliance to take life, but it was ore important that the lives of the innocent are kept safe. "What do you believe should be done with the creature?"

"I believe it would be wise for the creature to be sent to the closest blue super giant star in the quadrant" said the scientist

"Wouldn't the creature simply become immune to the heat. And even if it would work, how would a ship make it close enough for it to successfully get the ultimate into the star?" asked the Grand Councilwoman.

"Theoretically, he would not be able to adapt to the extreme heat quick enough and would burn away. As getting him close enough, psynir is rather heat resistant. All we need to go is encase the creature in psynir, and then put him on one of our smaller ship. By sending it at near light speed, it will be able to send the creature into the star, even though the ship will have melted" said the scientist.

"I see" said the Grand Councilwoman, who was obviously thinking the idea over. After a few moments of silence, the Grand Councilwoman. "Very well then. Set the preparations for your plan and tell me when you are ready"

"The preparation will take a few days, so I will personally contact you when the plan will be put into action" said the scientist.

"Until then" said the Grand Councilwoman as her transmission came to an end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few days, scientists were working on setting the plan to permanently deal with the Ultimate in motion. Obtaining a space ship and the psynir to imprison the Ultimate was not difficult. Molding the psynir to imprison the creature would be difficult, but the hardest task was getting the creature in; the chance the Ultimate would dimply allow himself to be destroyed were rather slim.

Being the strongest known metal in the universe, psynir had to be molecularly broken down and reconstructed in order to mold it into the shape of one's choice. The process took about three days to do, but it would be worth it when the abomination they had locked up was finally dealt with before something terrible happened.

Having finally molded the psynir into a suitable holding for the Ultimate, the scientist waited for the Ultimate to rest before getting it. Even though the creature was rather powerful, even it needed to rest every now and then. Waiting for the right time, the head scientist decided to pay another prisoner a visit in his spare time.

Based on looks alone, the prisoner appeared to be as dangerous as a broken laser cannon. The prisoner did not even reach pat his kneecaps, and he was not a big person. Looking like one of mammals on the planet he repeatedly threaten, Dr. Hamsterviel appeared to be no threat at all. However, looks have been know to fool even the greatest of minds. Being the creator of the Ultimate, Hamsterviel was as much of a threat as any of the villains they contained at the prison.

Hanging upside down in his containment, Hamsterviel was awaken from the sounds of knocking on the thick glass. "Sorry to awaken you doctor, but I have some news for you that might interest you" said the scientist.

"Am I being released so I can make all of you suffer and continue my conquest of ruling the universe?" asked Hamsterviel demandingly.

The scientist stifled a laugh. "I'm afraid not. I just wanted to tell you that you creation, the Ultimate, is going to be destroyed in a matter of hours. It has been decided that he will be put in a rocket and shipped off into a super blue star" said the scientist.

"And I should care why?" asked Hamsterviel

"Well, being that he was suppose to be your greatest creation, I thought you would have been a bit sadden at his demise, or at least sadden knowing all the effort you put into creating him will all go to waste" said the scientist

"That ingrate turned on me. He is not my greatest creation; not even close" said Hamsterviel.

"Well, you can always look at what we are about to do as us doing you a favor." said the scientist as he left the mad scientist alone.

Once the scientist left, Hamsterviel began to laugh hysterically. "Those fools; they really believe they will be able to destroy the Ultimate. Soon, I will be free, and I will be able to gain my revenge".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scientist had finally proceeded in converting the psynir into a liquid state, allowing for it to be molded into a suitable prison for the Ultimate. As this was being done, preparation to knock out the creature had began. Since its imprisonment, the Ultimate has been known only to rest twice; both due to exhaustion from constantly struggling under the incredible force of the gravity that kept him from escaping. Several methods have been created in an attempt to knock out the experiment, but all experiments have failed, whether due to it becoming immune or the solution not being strong enough. Recently, the lead scientist, along with several of his assistances, had come up with a possible way to paralyze the creature long enough for it to be imprisoned in the psynir and sent into a star. The lead scientist figured that since the creature can evolve to adapt to about any situation, they would use something that would stun that. Using one of the most deadly poisons know in the galaxy, they would use infect the creature. While the creature's body adapted to it, they would use the paralyzing formula they had created. Since the Ultimate could not adapt to the paralyzing formula while fighting off the poison, they would be able to trap him and send him off to his doom.

With everything else ready, preparation were set into motion. For the first time since arriving, the force field that kept the Ultimate in place was shut off. In order to get the poison in the creature, the scientist needed to inject it into him, and since the gravity was too great for anything besides the creature it had to be shut down. As the creature begins to struggle against the psynir bonds that kept him restrained, the scientists sent in several robots to inject the poison. Unsurprisingly, several of the robots were destroyed by the Ultimate, but some were able to inject the poison.

Before the robots could inject the paralyzing formula, some odd occurred; the creature appeared to be going numb. After a few moments, the creature passed out, being held up only by the coils. Unsure if they should both with the paralyzing formula, the scientist had the robots check the creature's bio-signatures to make sure it was really unconscious. Once the robots finished scanning the Ultimate, they had determined that not only was the creature unconscious, but he was dying. Many of the scientist were astounded at hearing this and began to wonder if they shouldn't both with their plan. Before any more discussion could continue, the lead scientist spoke up. "NO! We must make sure the body is completely destroyed; that way, no one can ever try and recreate such a monstrosity. We are continuing on with the plan" said the lead scientist.

Not wanting to argue with their boss, they ordered the robots to detach the bonds from the Ultimate and then drag him into the prison they created. Completely unhinged, the Ultimate was dragged by the robots to his prison, but before the robots even made it halfway, they were in the process of being destroyed. Having apparently recovered from the poison, the Ultimate was destroying the robots that were trying to restrain him. Most of the scientist ran away from the battle, while the lead scientist prepares paralyzing solution he had created; praying that it would have some effect on the creature. While the creature was distract, the scientist ran up to the Ultimate and inject it with the solution. Unfortunately, the scientists actions did not go unnoticed by the creature and he was killed with a simple swipe of the Ultimate's hand.

With all adversaries either dead or no longer around, the Ultimate ran through the prison base, destroying anyone or anything that crossed his path. Randomly running through the corridors, the creature found what he was looking for. Staring inside the cell, the creature locked eyes with the one that had created him. Shattering the glass window that separated the two evil beings, the Ultimate destroyed the apparatus that held Hamsterviel looked up and took off with the rodent on his back, laughing like a maniac.

Being directed by the mad scientist, the Ultimate was able to find where the space ships were kept. Once the opposition was dealt with, the two villains boarded the ships and took of into space. "Ha Ha Ha Ha. Those fools thought they could keep me, Dr. Jacques Hamsterviel, locked away in prison? I can't believe they thought they had finally incarcerated me for good, especially with my creation being in the same prison as me" said Hamsterviel as he continued laughing.

"It was quite foolish of them to keep us so close. If we had been separated and sent to different prisons, I might not have been able to keep in telepathic link with you. Being unable to see or hear outside of my cell, you provided me your eyes and ears so that I could see what was happening" said the Ultimate.

"We are free thanks to my genius, and now we can get our revenge on those who have wronged us. Together, we are unstoppable" said Hamsterviel.

Hamsterivel continued to laugh, unaware that the Ultimate was approaching him. Grabbing the tiny white rodent, the Ultimate held him close to his face. "I think you meant to say that I am unstoppable, and you are simply a weak, pathetic rat"

Hamsterviel struggled to get free, but to no avail. "You ungrateful experiment. It was I who created you, and it is I who can destroy you" said Hamsterviel.

The Ultimate grinned a hideous smile. "How is it you plan to stop me when none of Jumba's experiments could?" asked the Ultimate.

This time Hamsterviel gave a hideous smile of his own. "When I first created you, I had installed a fail safe devise in you. If my heart is to stop for longer than ten seconds, you will die. Still feel like killing me?" asked Hamsterviel.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Your so called fail safe does scare me; in fact, it has been neutralized" said the Ultimate.

The confidence that was just on the face of Hamsterviel had vanish, and was replaced with fear. "That's impossible" said Hamsterviel.

"Oh, and why is that?" asked the Ultimate

"If you or anyone had removed it, the device would have automatically killed you" said Hamsterviel

"Well, it's a good thing that it wasn't removed. Using my powers of electricity, I was able to short out the device, making it useless, just like you" said the Ultimate as he began to squeeze the hand that firmly held Hamsterviel.

Hamsterviel struggled to get free, despite knowing that it was futile. "You traitorous monstrosity, I hope Jumba and his experiments destroy you" said Hamsterviel as he was beginning choked.

Tiring of toying with his creator, the Ultimate crushed Hamsterviel in his hand. Throwing the bloody pulped body aside, the Ultimate set the coordination to his next destination. "Soon, I will have my revenge. Soon enough" said the Ultimate as the ship soared through space.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Grand Councilwoman tapped her foot on the floor impatiently. She was suppose to have received a call from the lead scientist about the progress they were making on the elimination of the Ultimate. Annoyed, she decided to call the prison and demand to know what was going on. As the video transmission attempted to connect, the Grand Councilwoman began to ponder why he was being stood up; the lead scientist was never one to go back on his word.

After several minutes, the transmission finally got through. To her horror, the Grand Councilwoman was viewing the condition of the prison where the Ultimate was held. Broken robots, corpses, and various other things were scattered across the floor. She called out for anyone that could hear her; a scientist managed to pull himself off the floor to face the Grand Councilwoman via the transmission. "What the hell happened there?" asked the Grand Councilwoman.

"The Ultimate, he escaped" said the scientist weakly.

The Grand Councilwoman felt her hands shaking at what she had heard. One of the deadliest creatures in the universe was free to do whatever it wanted; and she didn't even want to think about how it happened; still, she had to know. "How did this happen? I thought the lead scientist had everything planned out"

"The Ultimate tricked us. He was given a poison to weaken him long enough for him to be paralyzed, but he made it seem as if the poison alone was enough. His bio signature showed that he was ill, so the robots were dragging him to the prison we created for him. Before anyone could react, he awoke and destroyed everything in his way. Several of the scientist, including the lead scientist, as well as some guards and prisoners were killed during his rampage" said the scientist.

"Have any of the other prisoners escaped?" asked the Grand Councilwoman.

"Only one madam; Dr. Hamsterviel" said the scientist.

The scientist continued to speak, but the Grand Councilwoman did not hear him; the thoughts of Hamsterviel and the Ultimate working together scared her. She could only hope that they would stall long enough for the Galactic Alliance to prepare a proper attack of them, with the help of some friends. Turning her attention back to the problem at hand, she ordered several teams to go to the asteroid prison and help the wounded while she thought of what to do next.

Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Lilo and Stitch.

Chapter 4

Stitch laughed at Nani as she was yelling at Lilo. Testing her new powers, Lilo was levitating the entire house with Nani and avid still inside. David thought it was kind of cool being in a floating house, but Nani was about to explode. "Lilo, if you don't put the house back down this instant, I will have Stitch neutered so that you two can't have children" yelled Nani angrily.

Stitch stopped laughing after hearing Nani's threats and suggested that Lilo put the house down. Not wanting to risk not having children with her love one day, Lilo slowly lowered the house down to the ground. Once the house was on the ground, Nani busted out the front door, being followed closely by David. David was able to hold back Nani before anything could happen that the sisters would regret. "Nani, calm down. What Lilo did is no reason to be upset" said David

"Oh really? Just because Lilo has godlike powers and could destroy the universe doesn't mean that she can do whatever the hell she wants" said Nani

Lilo was offended at what she was hearing her sister say. "How dare you! I would never use my powers for evil" said Lilo angrily.

"What about when you tried to kill Stitch and all of us, huh? I would have to say you were acting rather evil" said Nani.

Stitch could not just stand by and let his lover be harassed like this, not even by her own sister. "Shut up Nani. It wasn't her fault that Apolline got loose, it was that monster, the Ultimate" said Stitch.

"That damned creature came out of Lilo, so as far as I'm concerned, it was Lilo that almost killed us" said Nani

As the three argued, David lost it. "SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU". Nani, Lilo, and Stitch went silent and looked at David with surprise. "I have had enough of this. Nani, what Apolline did is not Lilo's fault; you've said that yourself. I do not want to hear you ever say it was Lilo's fault again. Stitch, I do not want you to be rude to Nani. She may be wrong, but that is no excuse for you being wrong as well. Lilo, I would appreciate it if you did not rip the house off its foundation. Do you realize that you probably ripped out several pipes that are going to be a lot of money to repair? I didn't think so. I would appreciate it if you were to fix the damage the house using your powers, if you can. I do not want you to be fighting like this anymore. I don't want to bring the baby into a family with so much anger" said David as he caught his breath.

Nani, Lilo and Stitch remained quiet, reflecting on what David. Having been let go by David, Nani walked back into the house. Stitch was still annoyed by Nani's behavior and wanted answers. "David, what's with Nani? I know she's having mood swings, but this seems out of control" said Stitch.

"Yeah, I know. Nani is really under a lot of stress lately" said David.

"Is it because of the baby?" asked Lilo

"That's part of the reason" said David

"Would you mind telling me and Stitch the whole reason?" asked David

David ran his hand through his hair as he sighed heavily. "A few days ago, Nani told me that she had comforted you after you had another dream about Apolline coming back. It was after you and Stitch left to go hang out that Nani explained the situation to me. She felt so helpless that she couldn't actually do anything to stop your suffering" said David

"If she wants to help me so much, then why did she just try to make it seem like I was the one responsible for almost killing all of you. You know I would never do that" said Lilo as she began to cry.

David got down on one knee and hugged his sister in law. "I know you wouldn't, and so does Nani. It's just, well, since she had to take care of you when your parents died, she always tried her best to do right by you. Despite how hard she tried, she always felt as she was depriving you of your childhood and happiness by allowing your parents to die" said David

"Nani had a hand in their deaths?" asked Stitch

"Of course not, but she feels she should have prevented them from driving that night, saying that she should have known. She feels as if she failed you Lilo, and she's scared of doing the same to the baby when he or she is born. She hasn't been showing it, but I can see how upset Nani is, thinking she might ruin two lives" said David.

Lilo thought about what David said. She never realized how much pain Nani really was in all these years, doing the best she could to allow her to live happily. "Why didn't she ever tell me this?" asked Lilo

"You already have had to bear so much, she couldn't put her problems on you. I know things seem bad know, but things will get better. Nani just needs to realize that she has done a good job raising you and will be a good mother to the baby" said David.

"Is there anything we Stitch and me can do to help her?" asked Lilo

"Do what you have always done. Be happy and show Nani that she has done right by you" said David as he walked back to the house.

Lilo and Stitch looked at each other, not speaking to each other physically or telepathically, just looking. They walked towards the house to fix the damage caused by lifting the house. Before they were able to get into the house, their attention was caught at hearing their names being called by Jumba. "Little girl, do you have a moment?" asked Jumba

"Sure, what is it?" asked Lilo.

"I want to know, how is the device working so far?" asked Jumba

"Rather well. I was able to lift the entire house off of its foundation without any difficulty" said Lilo

"That is good to hear. So there were no problems, like headaches or voices?" asked Jumba

"Yeah, but not from using my powers" said Lilo

"What do you mean?" asked Jumba

"Nani came out and got angry at me for lifting the house of its foundations" said Lilo

"I see. Well, being that Nani is pregnant, it would be wise to not aggravate her, both for her health and the health of the baby" said Jumba

"Ok" said Lilo, not realizing that Nani's health, as well as the baby's, could be affected negatively if stressed.

"I am glad to hear that device has worked successfully. Now, I suggest you go inside and fix the damages you caused" said Jumba

"Yes Jumba" said Lilo as she walked into the house, being followed by Stitch.

Jumba walked back to his ship, wanting to continue working on his latest device to deal with the Apolline aspect of Lilo's personality. As she entered his ship, the computer screen was blinking, indicating someone was trying to reach him. He turned the screen on, revealing that the Grand Councilwoman was trying to reach him. Before he could great her, he was shocked by the look of fear on her face. "Grand Councilwoman, what is wrong?" asked Jumba.

"He escaped Jumba, he escaped" said the Grand Councilwoman.

"Who? Hamsterviel?" asked Jumba

"Not just him; the Ultimate has escaped" said the Grand Councilwoman

Jumba went slightly pale at hearing this. "What do you mean he escaped? I thought the Galactic alliance was going to destroy it" said Jumba angrily.

"You know our policy; the Galactic Alliance does not kill living beings" said the Grand Councilwoman

"The Ultimate was not a living being; it was an evil monstrosity that will kill everything it sees" said Jumba

"Weren't your experiments the same once?"

"None of my experiments were as evil as the Ultimate; not even close. What were you going to do, simply keep the Ultimate in a cell and hope that he would stay put. You saw what he was capable of, and yet you let it live?" asked Jumba

"The scientist had figured out a way to destroy him just before he escaped, so don't you act all high and mighty with me Jumba Jookiba" said the Grand Councilwoman.

"You should have just sent him to the closest star around and let the Ultimate burn up. Letting it live was just stupid, and now Lilo and the others are in danger. Do you have any idea how much distress has been under lately? She has been plagued by nightmare of Apolline coming back, and now the Ultimate is free; she is going to lose her mind" said Jumba.

"I am sorry for Lilo's suffering, but the bigger concern is finding the Ultimate and destroying it" said the Grand Councilwoman

"How do you suggest this is done. Are you going to send your agents to deal with the creature?" asked Jumba

"The agents will be sent to try and locate him, but they are no match for him. We need Lilo, Stitch, and the other experiments to stop the Ultimate" said the Grand Councilwoman.

"And they say I'm evil" mumbled Jumba

"Excuse me, what did you say?" asked the Grand Councilwoman.

"Lilo and the others are not your personal army to call on when you and the Galactic Alliance screw up. In case you forgot, Lilo is still a young girl and was nearly killed by that creature" said Jumba

"And in case you forgot, Lilo defeated the Ultimate by herself when she reached her true potential. All you need to do is figure out some way for her to control it without her dark side taking over. I know you care for your ohana, but Lilo is our only hope, so do the right thing" said the Grand Councilwoman as she disconnected the communication.

Jumba sat down, not sure what to do. He knew that Lilo was the only hope to defeating the Ultimate; still, she was recovering from her nightmare of the Ultimate and would probably be scared of using her powers. He wished he started on that psychic realm attributer earlier so that this situation would be easier to deal with. Jumba got up and walked to the house, thinking how to tell Lilo and the others what happened.

Jumba walked into the house. His presence was unnoticed at first; David was talking to Nani, who appeared to still be upset, while Lilo and Stitch were working on the living room. Before Jumba was able to leave the living room unnoticed, Lilo had called out to him; she noticed the look of despair on his face and wondered what was wrong. "Are you ok Jumba? You look worried" said Lilo.

Jumba opened his mouth, about to tell Lilo what he was suppose to, but it never came out. "Everything is fine Lilo. I am just tired from working so hard on my inventions" said Jumba.

Lilo assumed that Jumba meant an invention for helping her, so she didn't question him. "Ok then, just don't tire yourself out too much" said Lilo.

Jumba smiled weakly. "Will do" said Jumba as he walked upstairs while Lilo got back to fixing the damage she had caused.

He walked into his room, hoping to lie down and do some thinking. To his dismay, Pleakley was in the room cleaning up. Just like Lilo, Pleakley spotted him before he escaped, noticing the expression on his face. "Jumba, are you ok? You look like you heard some terrible news, as if the universe was coming to an end" said Pleakley.

Trusting to tell Pleakley the truth, he spoke his mind. "I did. The Grand Councilwoman told me that Hamsterviel and the Ultimate have escaped from prison" said Jumba.

"WHAT? THE ULTIMATE ESCAPED?" screamed Pleakley, who was silenced by Jumba a little too late.

Pleakley tried to continue talking, but Jumba's hand was fictively covering his mouth. "Listen to me carefully, Pleakley; if anyone else heard that you will be regretting it dearly" said Jumba calmly. Pleakley tried to mumble what sounded like a yes, so Jumba let him go. Jumba walked back downstairs to see if anyone had heard what Pleakley had said. It appeared as if no one heard what was said. "Thank god. It would be best for them not to know until it becomes necessary" thought Jumba.

Jumba went back upstairs, only to be greeted by an irate Pleakley. "Why are you not telling them that the Ultimate escaped?" asked Pleakley quietly.

"The family is going through enough; they do not need to hear about the Ultimate's escape just yet" said Jumba

"So, when can I tell them?" asked Pleakley.

"First of all, I will be telling them. Secondly, I will tell them when I am finished with my latest invention to help Lilo" said Jumba.

"Help Lilo? Help Lilo with what?" asked Pleakley.

"I am working on a device to make sure that Lilo does not have to worry about Apolline coming back. It will allow her and Stitch to travel to the center of her mind and deal with Apolline permanently. I am very close to finishing it, so I will not tell anyone until Lilo is completely cured of the Apolline persona" said Jumba.

"Are you sure that is a good idea? I mean, the longer the Ultimate is on the loose, the more danger the universe is in" said Pleakley.

"True, but Lilo is our only hope, and if she is to stand any chance, she is going to need to be able to use her full power. Since the risk of Apolline returning is high when Lilo uses her full power, it is in the universe's best interest for us to be patient" said Jumba. Pleakley gave in to Jumba's explanation and simply left the room, hoping his fellow alien knew what he was doing. As Jumba left to continue his work, he hope that Pleakley would hold out until he had finished his invention.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I seems I finally lost those fools" said the Ultimate as he steered the ship through space. Needing to hide, he looked to see if there were any planets without inhabitants. He was not worried about being harmed, but he needed to be isolated to come up with his plans for revenge. Having a populace that could alert others of his whereabouts was not a smart idea. Once passing through the atmosphere, the Ultimate landed the planet. Fortunately for him, the planet had life, but it wasn't too intellectual; he could kill without worrying about the inhabitants calling for help.

Having successfully landed, the Ultimate decided to search the planet. He needed to plan a way to deal with Lilo and Stitch; simply fighting them would not be enough for him to gain victory, he needed to use other methods. "Fighting Lilo and the others alone was too much for me to handle. What I need is help; but from who" thought the Ultimate. Suddenly, a thought occurred, which forced the Ultimate to laugh cruelly, as if he knew what was necessary to obtain victory.

Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Lilo and Stitch. I own this story and any character I have created.

Chapter 5

Though the last couple of days have been calm, the ohana have seemed to be on edge. Jumba and Pleakley appeared nervous when ever they came across the others due to the secrets they have, Lilo was still having nightmare of Apolline returning, Stitch was worried for his love, Nani is still stressed at being a soon to be parent, and David is worried about the family as a whole. While everyone has done their best to continue on the best they can, the stress that everyone was going through could be seen by a near sighted man.

Traveling on the bus with her friends, Lilo sat quietly and listened to Victoria and the others talking about what they had been doing with themselves. So far, they had not questioned Lilo's odd behavior, believing that she would confide in them if it was serious. Unfortunately, Mertle had enough of Lilo expression and decided to get to the bottom of it. "Lilo, what is wrong with you?" asked Mertle.

Lilo turned her head to face Mertle. "What are you talking about?" asked Lilo.

"Don't act like you have no idea what I'm talking about. Something is bothering you, and we want yo know so we can help you" said Mertle.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm fine" said Lilo

"Lilo, I know you are good at hiding you pain from others, but you are wasting your time hiding it from me. I have always been good at being able to tell when others were lying, it's what helped me be so sure of myself when I was still a bratty jerk" said Mertle

"You do realize that you're being a bratty jerk the way you won't stop prying into my life" said Lilo. The girls were surprised at what Lilo had said to Mertle; even when Mertle was still being mean to her, Lilo almost never retorted with a nasty comment.

To the girls surprise, Mertle simply chuckled. "I guess old habits are hard to kill. Now, are you going to tell us what is wrong?" asked Mertle.

Lilo stood up from her seat and picked Mertle up from the collar of her shirt. All the children turned around to see what happening, hoping to see a fight. "Listen to me; I am fine, but you won't be if you keep bothering me with your stupid questions. Keep bothering me, and I'll break you jaw" said Lilo as she threw Mertle to the ground. Her friends looked Lilo in horror, while the other students looked in amazement at the action that occurred. Lilo got out of her seat and moved to the back of the bus to be alone; everyone got out of her way in fear of getting hurt themselves.

Mertle was helped up the Victoria and Elena. "What is happening to Lilo? I have never seen her so angry" said Victoria.

"Yeah you have" said Mertle

"When?" asked Victoria

"Six months ago, when she changed" said Mertle, not wanting to catch the attention on the other students by revealing Lilo was an experiment.

"If you mean what I think, that wasn't her fault. She wasn't in a right state of mind" said Victoria.

"Lilo doesn't seem to be in a right state of mind at the moment the way she's attacking" said Mertle.

"Maybe we should be talk to the family and hope they can give some answers" said Victoria; the other girls agreed.

The bus finally came to a stop; the children got out as fast as they could, not wanting to keep Lilo waiting and getting beat up. Victoria, Mertle, Elena, Yuki, and Teresa kept an eye on Lilo during school; at least one of them was in the the same class as Lilo, so they didn't have to spy on her. All day Lilo was being mean to anyone that seemingly annoyed her, whether it was a student or faculty member. Fortunately, she did not beat up anyone, otherwise they would have become suspicious at her above average strength.

As school ended, the students were brought home by the yellow buses. Victoria and the other girls got off at their stops, but agreed to meet up and go speak to Jumba, hoping to figure out what was going on. The five girls meet up a short time later in front of Jumba's ship; Mertle knocked while the others kept an eye open for anyone else, especially Lilo. After a few knocks, the door opened, revealing the large purple alien. "Can I help you girls?" asked Jumba.

"Can we come in? We need to ask you a few question" said Victoria.

Jumba was curious to why they were asking him rather than Lilo, but nonetheless let them in. Closing the door behind him, Jumba directed the girls to a couple of seats. Once seated, the girls began to ask some questions. "Jumba, do you know if anything is wrong with Lilo?" asked Mertle

Jumba was a bit surprised to hear them ask him about Lilo; normally they would simply go to Lilo and ask how she is rather than asking others. "Why not simply ask Lilo?" said Jumba

"We did, but she got rather mean about it" said Victoria

"Mean? In what way?" asked Jumba

"She picked me up and threaten to break my jaw" said Mertle.

Jumba began to grow pale at this, which the girls picked up quickly. "Jumba, what is it?" asked Victoria.

"Oh, this is bad, very bad. I have to hurry" said Jumba as he turned his attention from the girls.

"Jumba, what's wrong" said Mertle.

Jumba turned around, fear evident on his face. He walked back to the girls and sat down. "From what you have told me, it sounds as if the Apolline persona is becoming stronger faster than I anticipated" said Jumba

The girls gasped at what they heard. "I thought Apolline was dead" said Mertle as the others agreed.

"So did I, but Lilo has been having dreams of Apolline returning and killing all she holds dear" said Jumba

"If they are just dreams, how do you know that Apolline is really coming back?" asked Victoria.

"I believe that Lilo's dreams are not actually dreams. Apolline's consciousness is trying to take over, and it is easiest for her to do this when Lilo is asleep. A person's mind is weakest when a person is not fully conscious, so Apolline keeps trying to take over when Lilo is asleep, and Lilo is seeing her attempts at coming back as a dream" said Jumba.

"So, Apolline is really going to return?" asked Mertle.

"Not if I can help it. I have been working on a device for some time that will help Lilo. This machine will amplify Lilo's power great enough for her to be able to travel in her unconscious and destroy the Apolline persona personally and permanently. I am almost finished, so you don't have to worry about Lilo" said Jumba.

"That's good to hear" said Victoria.

"Still, it would be good to not anger Lilo. She has been under a lot of stress lately and with her dealing with her fear of Apolline coming back, it is likely she will be less than kind for a few more days. Once the machine is finished and Lilo destroys Apolline, all will be well again. Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do" said Jumba as he walked the girls to the door.

The girls chatted about how they were going to deal with Lilo for the next few days as they were lead to door . Their chatter came to a stop once they steppe outside the ship. Jumba, who was looking down at the children, was not sure why they went silent until he looked up himself. To his horror, the Ultimate was standing about ten feet away from them. They could not run to the house, or even back into the ship, without being caught first by the monster in front of them. "The Ultimate" whispered Jumba in fear.

"You remember me; excellent. I thought you would have assumed me dead, being that I was handed over to the Galactic Alliance. Those fools thought they could destroy me, but it seems like it was the other way around" said the Ultimate.

"What do you want?" asked Jumba

"What do I want? I thought that would be obvious; revenge" said the Ultimate. He took two steps forwards, causing the girls to shriek in fear. The Ultimate ran at the girls, but Jumba got in the way, hoping to protect the girls. The Ultimate swiped Jumba aside and grabbed the girls in his hands. The girls screamed and punched the Ultimate's arms, hoping to cause him to drop them. His ship appeared above him and teleported him up. Lilo and Stitch ran outside to see what was going on. Before they were to get under the ship, it sped away into space.

Lilo and Stitch saw Jumba face first on the ground and helped him get back on his feet. "Jumba, what happened? Why was the spaceship here?" asked Lilo.

Jumba tried to gather his thoughts; the Ultimate just appeared and kidnapped Lilo's friends. He wanted to lie to Lilo or simply not tell her the truth; she could not go after them until he had finished the machine. However, his silence lead to this happening, and he needed to come clean. "The Ultimate appeared and kidnapped your friends" said Jumba.

Lilo heard the sentence, yet could not comprehend the seven words Jumba just told her. "The Ultimate's back? My friends kidnapped? Why didn't he take me? Why isn't he dead? Where has he taken my friends?" thought Lilo as she tried to understand what going on. Focusing her attention, Lilo turned to Jumba. "Jumba, what's going on here. I thought the Ultimate was locked up permanently" said Lilo

"I had thought so as well, but the Grand Councilwoman told me that they were trying to destroy when it escaped" said Jumba

"How long ago did the Ultimate escape?" asked Lilo.

"Four days ago" said Jumba

"And the Grand Councilwoman only told you now? We could have done something to prevent this from happening" said Lilo

Jumba shook his head, which confused Lilo. "The Grand Councilwoman didn't just tell me, I was informed hours after it happened. I'm the one who has not told be telling you the truth" said Jumba

Lilo's face changed from showing signs of confusion to rage. Unbeknown to her, Lilo was using her telekinesis to levitate some of the smaller rocks that littered the ground. "Why didn't you tell me that the Ultimate escaped? I could have dealt with him before he hurt my ohana" said Lilo with traces of venom in her voice.

Jumba could see the hate that was developing in Lilo's eyes. "You may not notice, but Apolline is beginning to gain control of you. Little by little, she is closer to becoming the dominant personality" said Jumba

"That's bullshit and you know it. That collar you gave me was designed to prevent Apolline from reemerging" said Lilo.

"The collar is designed to help you use your powers with not having to worry as much, but it does not mean you can get as angry and hateful as you want without helping Apolline become more powerful" said Jumba

"So what am I suppose to do, just calm down and act like all is well? My friends have been kidnapped, the Ultimate is alive, you have been lying to me, and now you are telling me that Apolline is getting closer to returning. HOW CAN I STAY CALM?" screamed Lilo.

Stitch held Lilo's hand in his own. She turned to face him; her face still showing signs of anger, but started to decrease. "Lilo needs to calm down. You can not allow Apolline to take control of you because you are angry. Jumba only did what he did to protect you, not to harm you. Please, calm down" said Stitch.

The rocks fell back onto the ground as Lilo relaxed the best she could. She hugged Stitch tightly, "We need to find he Ultimate and destroy him before he hurts my friends" said Lilo.

"We'll do our best" said Stitch to Lilo. He turned to his creator. "Jumba, I need you to find where the Ultimate is going quickly".

Jumba got up and ran back into his ship. Stitch held Lilo as she began to cry softly. "It's all my fault. If only I wasn't such a jerk, the girls wouldn't have come here and been kidnapped" said Lilo.

Stitch held his lover tightly. "It's not your fault. The entire ohana has been going through a tough time, especially you. The Ultimate kidnapping your friends was his fault and his alone. Once Jumba finds him, we'll save you friends and bring him to justice" said Lilo.

Lilo held on to her boyfriend, praying that he was right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was barely any light. Locked up, the girls tried to look around and figure out where they were, but they could not see their surroundings. The lights suddenly turned on, temporarily blinding the girls. A figure approached the girls as they tried to focus. "Welcome ladies. I hope you are comfortable" said the Ultimate.

"Where the hell are we, you freak?" yelled Mertle

"I have captured you so that you may lend me a hand against the one called Lilo" said the Ultimate.

"Are you out of your mind? We would never hurt Lilo, even if we could" said Victoria.

"Well, it's a good thing I have a solution for both those problems. I'll let you rest up for now; tomorrow is going to be quite a painful experience for all five of you" said the Ultimate as he walked away.

Mertle kicked the plastic tube imprisoning her and started yelling. "Lilo will save us and finish you off for good, you stupid freak".

The Ultimate stopped walking away. He turned around and proceeded towards Mertle's pod. "Stupid freak, am I? That may have been true at first, but thanks to Lilo and Hamsterviel, I am smarter than ever. As for Lilo defeating me, I think she'll be too busy dealing with other problems to be able to finish me off. Until tomorrow girls" said the Ultimate as he walked away once more; the light shutting off within the room.

The girls did not communicate with each other. They prayed silently, hoping Lilo would come to save them before it was too late.

Author's Note: Review and tell me what you thik.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lilo simply sat in Jumba's ship; waiting for the message from the Grand Councilwoman. Twenty four hours ago; Lilo's friends were captured by the Ultimate. Jumba has been contacting the Galactic Alliance, asking for transportation and help finding the creature. Lilo had been around the island, requesting the assistance of several of the experiments. Reuben, Angel, and Kixx had offered their assistance as soon as they hear of the situation. Lilo tried to convince Angel to stay with her child, but did not succeed. Angel knew that she was needed to help Lilo stay good, especially with the amount of power she was going to have to use. Nani offered to take care of Angel's child, feeling that being the sister of Lilo and pregnant herself, she could handle any child, whether human, alien or experiment.

Lilo cracked her knuckles nervously, feeling the guilt boil in her stomach. She had not slept since yesterday morning; she was too focused on how to save her friends to sleep. After nearly twenty hours since the Galactic Alliance last made contact, the computer went off, indicating someone was trying to reach the ship. Lilo got off her seat and pressed a red button, allowing the call to go through. The Grand Councilwoman appeared; from her appearance, she had been up almost as long, if not longer, than Lilo. "Have you found where the Ultimate is hiding?" asked Lilo.

The Grand Councilwoman looked rather depressed, as if what she was thinking to say would kill her. "We have found where the Ultimate is hiding; however, the Galactic Alliance can not assist you on getting there".

Lilo continued to stare at the computer, clenching her hands so hard that blood began to drip from the cuts. Her teeth began to sharpen and fur began to cover parts of her body. "What did you just say?" asked Lilo angrily.

"The Galactic Alliance can not help you get to where the Ultimate is. He is located in a forbidden section of space known as the infinite death" said the Grand Councilwoman

"Why is it forbidden?" asked Lilo.

"Everyone who has ever gone into this area has never come back. It is assumed that the area has a high density gravitational force that crushes all who enter. It is likely that in a matter of time that the Ultimate will be crushed to death" said the Grand Councilwoman.

"Are you stupid or something? If wasn't crushed the force as soon as he got there, then he probably evolved to withstand it. As for my friends, I don't think they'll evolve to withstand the gravity, no matter how long they are there. I need a ship so that I can rescue my friends and destroy the Ultimate. In other words, I'll be doing your job in exchange for a ship" said Lilo.

The Grand Councilwoman could understand Lilo's dilemma, but she was not going to let anyone insult her. "In case you have forgotten, I had several ships and many agents assist Stitch and the others in rescuing you and Angel. If anything, you owe us".

"If that was true, giving us a ship would be the smart thing to do so that I can pay you back. In case you have forgotten, I defeated the Ultimate and Dr. Hamsterviel" said Lilo.

"You did, but only after you went crazy and tried to kill everyone. You should be grateful I didn't lock you up along with the Ultimate for nearly killing me and my agents" said the Grand Councilwoman.

Lilo had enough of the Grand Councilwoman's insults. Unknown to her, Lilo's body began to change into its' experiment form the angrier she became. " How dare you! This is all your fault for not killing Hamsterviel in the first place. If he was dead, all of this could have been avoided, but you and you stupid galactic alliance had to lock him up instead. I'm warning you, if my friends are hurt or worse, I will kill you and every one of your agents. DO YOU HEAR ME; YOU WILL ALL BE DEAD! DEAD! DE.." screamed Lilo, stopping as she heard an angelic voice singing, calming her down instantly.

Lilo turned around to see Angel singing her sound backwards. She accompanied by Reuben, Jumba and Stitch. "It's a good thing we dropped by. You're not sounding very Lilolike" said Reuben.

"Yes, the sandwich eater is right. What is the matter Lilo?" asked Jumba.

Angel had stopped singing, which caused Lilo to turn from being calm to falling to her knees and crying.. "The councilwoman won't tell me my friends are. To make matters worse, she won't help me get there to save her"

"I told her that her friends were in the infinite death and that it was forbidden to go there. I can allow you or anyone to go near that zone, no matter what the reason" said the Grand Councilwoman.

The experiments growled at the news the heard, but before they could say anything, Jumba walked up the screen. "Grand Councilwoman, after all Lilo has done for this galaxy, I would expect you to do the decent thing and help us save her friends and stop the Ultimate. Now, you can either cooperate and help us, or you can pay the consequences" said Jumba

"Are you threatening me, Jumba Jookiba? What can you possibly do to make me sorry?" asked the Grand Councilwoman.

"There are many things I can do, but I do not have all day to say them all. On thing I can do is release 627 on you and the Galactic Alliance" said Jumba

Stitch, Reuben and Angel gasped at what their creator said, while Lilo simply started in shock. The Grand Councilwoman appeared to be sweating profusely. "627? You mean the Leroy's?"

"Oh no; the Leroy's were created after 627, though they are weaker. 627 has all of Stitch's strengths multiplied several times. He also has the powers of twenty other experiments. He has only one weakness, and I don't intend on giving it away to you" said Jumba

"I doubt your one experiment could possible defeat the entire Galactic Alliance one its own. We would find a way to destroy it" said the Grand Councilwoman.

"Though I doubt it, even if you did succeed in destroying 627, I would simply reclone him. I can also send viruses that would easily destroy all your hardware, making your defenses vulnerable to enemy attacks. The bottom line is, you will give me the exact the location to where we can find the Ultimate and Lilo's friends" said Jumba

The Grand Councilwoman stared at the defiant scientist, seeing that his threats were not threats, but promises. Sighing in defeat, she sent Jumba the exact coordinations to where the Ultimate was hiding. "It really is a shame that you always had to be so defiant Jumba. You could have easily been the top scientist for the Galactic Alliance, but you always had to do things that were against regulation. Creating illegal genetic experiments, doomsday weapons; I'll never understand why you had to affiliate yourself with such things. You have to coordinates, but I do not see how you can get there with your ship lacking a hyper drive engine" said the Gran Councilwoman.

"Your concern is touching, but we can still make it there without it" said Jumba.

"Goodbye" said the Grand Councilwoman as she disconnected the transmittion. Jumba set in the coordinations to where the Ultimate was hiding and prepared to set the necessary arrangements for the trip.

Lilo began to think about how they were going to get to where the Ultimate was. The hyper drive engine on Jumba's ship was used to push an asteroid that was heading towards Earth far away. "Jumba, how do intend to get to this infinite death zone? It would probably take at least decades to get there without the hyper drive engine" said Lilo.

Jumba turned around. Lilo was surprised to see him smiling after what she said. "I know. I have been working on a faster way to get to any location in the known universe. The only problem is that direct coordinations are needed, which we have thanks to the Grand Councilwoman" said Jumba

Lilo began to smile at hearing such great news. "You mean you have perfected this device?" asked Lilo.

The smile vanished of Jumba's face. "Well, it works rather well for the most part. It can bring you anywhere you want with the right coordinations; but it might not always be in one piece" said Jumba.

The experiments realized what Jumba was saying; the looks of horror on their faces told what they thinking. "Are you out of your mind? We can't use a device that will deliver us to our wanted location in little bits. Not only that, but how would this ship withstand the high gravitational force, even if we made it in one piece?" asked Reuben

"The gravity will be not issue. I have personally designed this ship to resist high temperatures, low temperatures, high gravity, impact from projectiles, among other things. The only thing that needs to be dealt with is the transporter. By tomorrow, I am confident that I can get it to work well enough to get us where we need to be" said Jumba.

Lilo moaned; every minute they spent on Earth was another minute that her friends could be in trouble. Still, if the transporter didn't properly worker, it won't help much if they were dead. "Please get it working as soon as possible Jumba" said Lilo.

"Of course Lilo. I ask that all of you leave; need to concentrate at task at hand" said Jumba. The four experiments left the ship, leaving Jumba to get to work. Reuben and Angel went home for the night, wanting to spend some time together with their baby girl, while Lilo and Stitch went inside.

On their way up to their room, Lilo and Stitch were intervened by Nani. She did not appear angry at them; rather, a look of worry was on her face. "Lilo, Stitch, we need to talk about somethings. Please sit down" said Nani

Lilo and Stitch looked at each other curiously, wondering what was going on. They sat down on the couch waiting for what Nani had to say. She sat on the other couch, thinking about what she wanted to say. "Nani, what is it?" asked Lilo a bit impatiently.

Nani looked at Lilo with a expression of irkness, but was quickly dismissed. "Lilo, I know you have been worked up since your friends have been captured. Now, I am not going to tell you not to go rescue them since it won't matter and I want you to save your friends, but there are a few things that I need from you first" said Nani

"Like what?" asked Lilo

"First of all, I have noticed you becoming angrier and more prone to violence as of recent. I am sure this is related to the dreams you have been having to Apolline coming back. If you want to succeed in saving your friends, you need to learn to stay calm and in control. If you don't, not only will you fail to rescue your friends, you might accidentally kill them in a rage" said Nani

Lilo was shocked to hear that her sister has been able to pick up on the clues she has been leaving in regards to her problem. She had thought she was hiding it well enough to fool the suspicion of her family and friends. "I now I have been having some problems, but I found a temporary solution until Jumba can find a way to permanently help me" said Lilo.

"Thanks good to hear. Secondly, I can't assist you on your mission. Chances are I'll only be a burden being pregnant; plus, I have to watch Siryn. If you want, David can go with you" said Nani.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you need David's help more than me. Besides, I'll have enough help with Stitch and the others" said Lilo.

"Finally, I need you to promise me that you will be careful. Fight smart and use the help of the others to obtain victory. No matter what happens, stay focused on saving your friends and stopping the Ultimate. You have the power and I know you can use it without Apolline arising" said Nani

Lilo nodded. "I promise" said Lilo

Nani held her arms open, welcoming her sister and boyfriend. The two got off the couch and hugged Nani. "I know you two will win and save the girls. I expect the both of you to come back not to roughed up" said Nani.

"We'll try" said Lilo and Stitch.

Nani let go of the two and smiled. "Well, now that that has been dealt with, dinner should be ready in about half an hour, so make sure whatever you do, be at the dinner table on time. Especially you Lilo. I don't think you have eaten a thing for almost a full day" said Nani

Before Lilo was able to answer, he stomach gave off a loud grumbling noise, providing Nani with an answer. The three laughed and then went on their own way. Lilo and Stitch needed to go seek a few more experiments for the mission tomorrow and Nani had to keep an eye on dinner.

Half an hour later, Lilo and Stitch were at the table with clean hands. They were able to find the remaining experiments they needed. Lilo was worried that they would refuse to come after what had happened last time; fortunately they offered their services. The entire family was at the dinner table, including Jumba, for one last meal before Lilo and some of the others went on the mission.

Throughout dinner, Jumba was asked many questions by David and Nani in regards to what happened. He answered them to the best of his ability, but there was one question he could not answer. "Jumba, what do you think the Ultimate has done to the girls?" asked David.

Jumba out his fork down and rubbed his eyes. "I am not sure. Could be dead, being tortured, or maybe nothing. Though he is a violent, evil creature, the Ultimate knows what happened last time he took someone Lilo cared about way. I am sure he does not want to suffer like that again, so I can not say" said Jumba

David gulped loudly, not realizing the magnitude of what he said and the effect it was having on the family, especially Lilo. "No matter what the Ultimate has done, he is going to pay for kidnapping my friends and making all of us suffer. This time, I will take care of the Ultimate, for good" said Lilo. As she continued eating dinner, the others simply looked at each other, wondering if the Lilo they knew and loved would be gone after the end the mission.

After dinner, Lilo and Stitch decided to turn in early; tomorrow was a big day and being tired due to a lack of sleep was unacceptable. Lilo, in her experiment form, laid next to Stitch, who was wide awake. He stared at the sleeping experiment that he loved so much, wondering if Apolline was slowly but surely gaining dominance during the recent events. Lilo has been more aggressive and angry than Stitch has ever seen Lilo, and it scared him, even more than the Ultimate. He kissed his love on the forehead and prayed silently to himself that she would remain the girl he loved after all was said and done. With that, he fell asleep, unaware of the tears Lilo was shedding.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Awaken by the bright sun that has recently risen, Stitch slowly arose from bed. Stretching and yawning loudly, he turned to she his love, only to notice that Lilo was not in bed. Scared for her safety, he jumped out of bed to look for her. Fortunately, he did not have to go far. He found Lilo sitting on top of the house outside their window. He went outside, noticing that Lilo was staring at the ocean. He went over at sat next to her, putting his arm around his girlfriend. "Up early?" asked Stitch

Lilo did not face Stitch, but stared talking, as if she was speaking to the ocean. "For most of my life, I have suffered greatly. Teased constantly, misunderstood, laughed at; despite all that, I still was happy, knowing that you were my friend and that you cared for me. I soon met another girl like me; Victoria was not afraid of me because I was weird, she liked me for it. Eventually, Mertle and the other girls became my friends as well. I felt as if nothing could go wrong. After finally being wanted by others, I almost lost my life. I lived, but my soul almost became completely corrupted, giving birth to an evil greater than any other. Despite all this, my friends stayed by my side and not for one moment gave up on me. Why is it that they are so much stronger than me? I let them get captured and now they could be dead for all I know" said Lilo as she began to cry.

Stitch felt sick to his stomach. The guilt he felt for not being able to help Lilo's friends or even Lilo herself, made Stitch feel useless. With all his strength and invulnerability, he wasn't strong enough to prevent the girls from being kidnapped, nor able to stop the pain he was feeling from failing those he cared for. "Lilo, I'm sorry" said Stitch

Lilo turned away from the ocean and looked at Stitch. Tears slid from her eyes down to her cheeks still, but reduced at seeing Stitch looking so miserable. "What are you sorry for? None of this is your fault" said Lilo

Stitch shook his head. "That's not true. I have let you down far too often Lilo. I couldn't save you from being run over, I couldn't prevent Apolline from taking over, I couldn't even save your friends. For all that you have done for me, I have failed you as a friend and as a lover. Maybe it would have been better if we had never met" said Stitch

Stitch turned to face Lilo, hoping to get a response from her. Lilo did not say a word; instead, she pushed Stitch off the house. He screamed until he landed on the ground head first. It took him a few minutes, but once he regained his wits, he climbed up to the house and faced Lilo. Before he was able to ask why she did what she did, Lilo spoke. "How can you say such a thing? Does the time we spent together really mean so little to you?" asked Lilo.

Stitch opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He remembered what happened when he said this to Nani when they were going to rescue Lilo after she was captured by Hamsterviel. "Lilo, you know I love you. I would gladly give my life for you, but so many bad things have happened with me around. You have been put in harms way so many times, and the thought of losing you is too much for me to bare" said Stitch

Lilo turned to Stitch, looking into his eyes. "Stitch, before we even met, many bad things had already happened. My parents died, I had no friends, social services were trying to take me away from my sister; things only got better when I met you, Jumba, and Pleakley. We became an ohana, and I felt like I had a normal family again. True, many unpleasant things have occurred since we have first met; being kidnapped by Gantu and Hamsterviel, being attacked by experiments, they weren't that much fun, but it was still worth it. Even after being run over and nearly turned evil, I still believe that meeting you was the greatest thing that could have happened to both of us. Don't you agree?" asked Lilo

Stitch smiled at his girlfriend. "Yeah, I do" said Stitch

"How about you show me how sure you are?" asked Lilo

Stitch walked up to Lilo and kissed her. The fear he was feeling last night was being replaced with happiness; no matter what happened, Lilo would love him and he would love her. After a minute of kissing, they separated, staring into each other's eyes. "I love you Lilo" said Stitch.

"I love you to Stitch. You know, we should really go see if Jumba has finish that transportation device" said Lilo.

"Ih" said Stitch as he and Lilo climbed down the side of the house and walked towards Jumbas' ship. Once in front of the hip, they knocked a few times. When no one answered, Lilo telekinetically opened the door so that it wouldn't be damaged. The two experiments walked in and noticed Jumba sleeping in the bed he installed on the ship. Lilo walked to him and began to shake him awake.

The large purple alien began to stir and sat up. Yawing loudly, he looked down at the one responsible for waking him. "Lilo, what is wrong?" asked Jumba

"Did you finish the device we need for transportation?" asked Lilo

"Yes, it is completed. When would you like to be leaving?" asked Jumba

"In about an hour. I'll go communicate with the experiments telepathically and tell them to be hear as soon as possible" said Lilo.

"Very well, you do that, and I will prepare the ship for taking off" said Jumba.

Lilo and Stitch left the ship, where Lilo proceeded to contact the experiments who agreed to come with her. Unlike Jumba, they were already awake and getting ready for the trip. Once telling them to be at the ship in half an hour, Lilo, followed by Stitch, went inside for some breakfast. To their surprise, Nani and David were up, making breakfast. Nani turned her attention to the two, seeing their surprise. "Good morning. You seemed a bit surprised to see is, don't you?" asked Nani

"Yeah, well, it's just, we expected you two to still be sleeping" said Lilo.

"You think we would let you just go off into space without saying goodbye? Not a chance. Besides, you need to eat a good breakfast before a big battle" said David

"Ih" said Stitch, agreeing with David.

"I can't argue with that" said Lilo as she and Stitch sat down to eat. A few minutes later, Nani and David sat down as well, bringing plates of bacon, eggs, and toast.

As the family began to at, the doorbell rang. David got up to see Reuben, Angel and Siryn. "Hello. Aren't you three early?" asked David.

"Yeah. Angel woke me up an hour ago. She said that she didn't want to risk being late" said Reuben with a big yawn.

"Would you like to come in and have some breakfast with us?" asked David

"Sure" said Reuben, who was elbowed in the ribs by his wife. "I mean, if you have enough"

"We have plenty. Why don't you and Angel sit down in the kitchen and grab a bite" said David. Reuben and Angel took up on the offer and went into the kitchen. They were were greeted by Lilo, Stitch, and Nani, who were encouraging the to take some food. Angel handled over Siryn over to Nani, who seemed eager to hold the baby experiment.

After eating quickly, Lilo, Stitch, Angel, and Reuben got ready to leave, but were stopped by Nani. "Before you all leave, there is something that needs to be said" Nani

"Nani, we'll be fine. Don't give us the be careful speech or that teamwork will be our salvation; we know what we are doing" said Lilo.

"Actually, all I was going to say was for you to kick the Ultimate's ass" said Nani

Lilo smiled. "You got it. We'll even rescue the girls" said Lilo.

"That sounds great. See you soon" said Nani

"You bet" said Lilo

"Oh, one more thing" said Nani as she ran into the kitchen. She brought back a plate with some food on it. "I bet Jumba hasn't eaten anything yet, and going into battle on an empty stomach isn't very smart".

"Thanks" said Lilo as she and the other left. Once outside, she say that most of the experiments who were coming were waiting outside the ship. They were either talking, eating, or sleeping on the ground; the atmosphere seemed rather calm, considering what they were going to do. Jumba walked into the ship to see Jumba fine tuning the transport module to the ship. "Jumba, I brought you some breakfast"

Jumba turned around to see Lilo holding the plate. Jumba took it off her hands, ate it in one bite, and gave it back to her. "Thank you Lilo. Modulator is about ready and we can leave in a few minutes" said Jumba.

"Good. The sooner we get there, the better" said Lilo

"It is good thing I am working on this. Took several hours for us to rescue you in Galactic Alliance ships. If Grand Councilwoman had been nicer, I might have given her my technology for a reasonable price" said Jumba.

"She better hope that my friends are safe, otherwise I'm going to stop by the Galactic Alliance and make them pay" said Lilo. Jumba say the fire in her eyes, probably intensified by the presence of Apolline.

"We should keep our focus on the task at hand, saving your friends and stopping the Ultimate" said Jumba.

Lilo ran her hand through her hand, trying to stay calm. "You're right. It wouldn't do much good if I got to angry right now. I'll go get everyone inside the ship" said Lilo as she walked outside.

Jumba continued his focus on the transporter device. Setting the proper coordination in the device, he finished the necessary steps to get them to their desired location. He sat down while the experiments began to fill into the ship. Out of the 626 original experiments he had created, only a handful were invited to assist Lilo in the rescue. Lilo did not invite the following because she liked them more; their powers were most effective in the upcoming battle. Once the ship was filled, Jumba spoke up. " I am glad you are all here. Now, I have set the coordination to where the Ultimate is hiding. Through the use of my latest invention, we will be able to teleport near our desired location. Now, be warned, the area we are going to be in is extremely dangerous, filled with monster and malicious beings. Chances are that you are going to have to fight them to prevent the ship from being destroyed. If we are lucky, we will be able to get to the location of the Ultimate's hideout without any unnecessary fighting. Any question?" asked Jumba.

"Yeah, why don't we just teleport directly where the Ultimate is hiding?" asked Reuben.

"Unfortunately, the Galactic Alliance gave me the closest coordinates they could find. The infinite death zone is mostly uncharted space and even though the Ultimate's exact location is known, it was still impossible for us to teleport exactly where we want due to the unstable conditions that are there. Any more questions?" asked Jumba. No one asked anything. "All right, off we go" said Jumba as he started the ship. The ship floated off the ground and flew into space. Most of the experiments were able to stay their ground, while a few went flying into the back of the ship.

Stitch laughed seeing several of the experiments not being able to keep their ground; unfortunately, Lilo fell back as well being in her human form. Using her telekinesis, she forced Stitch to lose his grip and sent him flying into the back of the ship as well. As Stitch rubbed his head, Lilo smiled. "Not so funny when it happens to you, is it?"

Stitch simply grumbled as the ship evened out."All right, everyone get ready. Teleportation in 3, 2, 1..." said Jumba as he pressed the red button, teleporting them to the infinite death zone. Lilo stared in amazement as the ship, as well as all of its occupants, simply faded away.

Next thing Lilo noticed was that she was whole again. She locked out the window to see that they were no longer in their solar system; two blue super giants were visible, though barely due their distance. No planets were visible, though there were thousands of asteroids, ranging in size from being as small as the ship to others being planet sized. Lilo walked up to Jumba, wondering where they are to go to find the Ultimate.

Before Jumba was able to answer, the ship began to shake slightly. Jumba looked out the window to see several creatures attacking the ship. "Lilo, I need for you to protect the ship while I try and find the exact location to where the Ultimate is hiding" said Jumba as he turned his attention to the controllers.

Lilo morphed herself into her experiment form and then covered the ship with a telekinetic bubble, preventing the creatures from damaging the ship. Working quickly, Jumba was able to find the exact location of where the Ultimate was hiding. "Lilo, drop the shield" said Jumba. Lilo shook her head and stopped protecting the ship. Jumba blasted through space and flew towards the location of the Ultimate. The creatures continued their pursuit of the ship but, much to the surprise of the ship's occupants, the creatures turned away once the ship got close to a particular asteroid.

Jumba and the others seemed relieved, though curious, as the creatures turned away from the ship. Lilo, however, was worried. "Jumba, why is it the creatures ran away. Could it be they know that the Ultimate is around here?" asked Lilo.

The look of relief was soon replaced with uncertainty; the thought of the Ultimate's presence affecting these creatures did not occur to him. "Perhaps, but it is still a good thing that there are so few. We need to keep our strength up against the Ultimate and whatever traps he may have" said Jumba.

Lilo nodded as the ship got closer to the location of the Ultimate. Several minutes later, the surface of the asteroid became more visible; a complex similar to the one Hamsterviel used covered a large amount of the asteroid. As the ship lowered closer to the surface, the front wall of the complex began to open up. Jumba programmed the ship to enter, despite the desire he had to run away. The wall closed behind the ship once it was inside the large structure. Testing the atmosphere of their surrounding, Jumba deemed the environment to be survivable for all of them. "What do you mean ' survivable for all of us' exactly?" asked Lilo.

"Well, all of us can survive normally in that atmosphere, but others, such as Nani and Pleakley, would find it difficult to survive longer than five minutes outside the ship" said Jumba.

"Let me get this straight" said Lilo. "Are you telling me that my friends have probably been dead for almost a day by now?".

Jumba opened up to speak but no words came out, he just realized the magnitude of his words. "Uh, hm, well, you know, It could be possible that the atmosphere in out there is not the same throughout the ship" said Jumba.

Lilo did not look reassured; in fact, she looked absolutely livid. "Let's get going so I can rescue my friends and take my anger out on the Ultimate" said Lilo as she walked towards the door. Jumba quickly opened the door by pressing a few buttons; he did not want to risk having the door ripped off.

Once outside, Lilo proceeded to what she assumed was the entrance. Stitch walked up next to her and looked at the door. "It seems like the Ultimate used the designs Hamsterviel had" though Stitch.

"So Stitch, any ideas on how to get through?" asked Lilo

"We can always knock" said Stitch.

As angry as Lilo was, she couldn't help but smile. "I don't think that will work. Besides, I have an idea. Yang, Melty, Slophyhead; I need you to melt a hole in this door big enough for all of us to fit" said Lilo.

The three experiments replied by shooting hot flames at the wall. About a minute later, the metal has melted, leaving a hole big enough for all of them to go through. Lilo used her telekinesis to cover up the hot metal that made up the circle, ensuring no one would burn themselves.

Once everyone got through the door, the group proceeded forward to find the Ultimate and rescue Lilo's friends. As they walked forward, the lights began to grow dimmer, making it difficult for some of them to see. Lilo and Stitch, using their infra ray eyes, continued forward in their search. Before they went any further, a figure was made out by the two experiments. It walked closer towards them, as if it could clearly see where they were.

It stopped ten feet from Lilo and Stitch; the lights turned backed on, enabling the others to see their surrounding once again. The others faced the direction of Lilo and Stitch, only to see another; all to familiar were the experiments and Jumba of the evil figure in front of them, they looked in fright at the creature standing so close to Lilo and Stitch. "You know why we are here?" asked Lilo.

The Ultimate grinned; the bones protruding out of his face made it look more sinister than normal. "Is it time for me to go back to prison already?" asked the Ultimate.

Lilo chuckled, then looked at her boyfriend. "Look Stitch, the Ultimate made a funny. I wonder if he's going to find dying nearly as funny for kidnapping my friends" said Lilo.

Stitch chuckled nervously. He could sense Lilo's rage building up exponentially and knew that she needed to calm down. "Lilo, I know you're eager to fight, but you need to focus or you'll lose control" said Stitch.

The Ultimate was still smiling, as if the threat Lilo made was a joke. "Your friends? Ah, you mean that five girls I kidnapped. If you want them back so badly, I will gladly return them to you. Of course, they might not want to go back with you" said the Ultimate.

Lilo growled, revealing her sharp teeth. "What do you mean by that?" asked Lilo loudly.

The Ultimate did not respond. He vanished before anyone was able to make a move. "How did he do that?" asked Sparky.

Before Lilo could answer, giggles were heard throughout the complex. Everyone looked around to try and see who was behind the laughter. "Looking for us Lilo?" asked one of the voices.

"I thought you would have left us here" said another voice.

"Perhaps she came here out of guilt" said a third voice

"Or maybe just so she could fight the master" said a fourth voice.

"Either way, she is going to die here" said a fifth voice.

Lilo looked quickly through the complex to find the voice, only to be caught off guard when they appeared in front of her. She was at a lose of words; the only thing she could feel at the moment was despair at what she saw standing in front of her, ready to attack.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Lilo and Stitch. I wish I did but I do not.

Chapter 8

Lilo was barely able to set up a force field in time to stop the fire attack; the sight of what her friends had become was almost too much too bare. "What happened to them? Did the Ultimate do this just to destroy me?" thought Lilo as she protected herself.

Victoria stopped attacking at Lilo, seeing that the force field was preventing her attack from reaching. "It seems that you're a bit reluctant to fight back Lilo. Are you afraid of us?" asked Victoria.

Lilo bit her lips as she locked at Victoria; except for her having red fur, shorter antennas, and a blue V on her chest, she looked exactly like Lilo. The others looked the same as well, except for the same variations. "What happened to all of you?" asked Lilo

Victoria and the others laughed at Lilo, which made her feel ill. There laughs did not sound kind, but forced and harsh. "Isn't it obvious, the master gave us power so that we could stand against you" said Victoria.

"Why would you need to stand against me? I'm not your enemy, the Ultimate is" said Lilo.

"He is our master and you will speak of him with respect" said Mertle angrily.

"Don't worry Mertle, we will teach her to respect our master, but let us inform her first of the situation" said Victoria, who was facing Mertle. She turned her attention to Lilo. "The master knew of how you would use your powers to read our minds and hurt us, so he gave us the chance to become stronger, so that we could fight back against you. Using the formula Jumba used on you, he gave it to each of us, giving us powers related to our personalities. Being the fiery red head I am, I can create and manipulate fire. Mertle can manipulate cold, due to her being so cold hearted towards others.. Yuki has the ability to manipulate sound, due to her talkative nature, Elena can manipulate darkness due to her being the one who hides behind the shadows, and Teresa can manipulate electricity due to her knack of knowing such shocking information. You don't stand a chance against us".

Lilo's face showed hints of confusion; she was unsure to believe that their powers were related to such characteristics or if the Ultimate personally manipulated each of them to have a certain power. More importantly, she wasn't sure she could stop them just by reasoning with them. "Girls, I know I have been a jerk towards you, but you can't let the Ultimate control your mind like this. You have to fight against his control" said Lilo.

The girls remained quiet for a moment, but then started laughing loudly and cold. "What are you talking about. There isn't anything to fight. The master has freed us from such petty ideals such as friendships and love. Under our master, the universe will bow to him, and with us as his warriors, we will rule like gods" said Mertle.

"I think the time for talk is at an end" intervened Victoria. The master wanted us to destroy these fools, so let us get down to it".Victoria's hands burned ablaze as she started at Lilo.

Stitch walked next to Lilo, standing confident. "We are going to save you girls, even if we have to beat you up to do so" said Stitch.

"You really think you and your cousins can stand a chance against us?" asked Mertle

"Ih" said Stitch.

Mertle turned to Victoria. "Do you mind if I take Stitch myself? I want the honor of breaking him before we hand Lilo over to the master. I will be so much nicer for the master to kill with her will destroyed" asked Mertle.

Victoria nodded. "Go have fun. We'll deal with Lilo and the others".

Mertle turned her focus back on Stitch, who was standing his ground, waiting for the fight to come to him. Manipulating the oxygen and hydrogen atoms around her, Mertle created several ice spears and threw them at Stitch. The spears were easily destroyed by Stitch, who left Lilo's side to take down Mertle.

Lilo stared at her friends, waiting to see who would make th next move. After a few second pass, the girls simply started at each other without so much a twitch. Deciding to take the offense, Lilo attempted to run; unfortunately, she was unable to move her legs. She tried to arms, but also found them to be dead. "What the hell?" thought Lilo.

"Having trouble moving? That would be my fault" said Elena.

As the girls stared laughing, they were slammed in the ground with great force. As they tried to lift themselves off the ground, they found it hard to concentrate, forcing Elena to break her hold. "Having trouble moving? That would be my fault" said Lilo in a mocking voice. "I don't want to fight any of you; I only want to help save you and stop the Ultimate"

The girls no longer looked as gleeful as they did moments ago. "Save us? It's you who has done us so much harm. The Ultimate has given us the strength we need to not only protect ourselves, but to make sure you don't get away with the crimes you have committed" said Victoria.

"Victoria, perhaps we need to show her how powerful we have become, since words alone with no convince her" said Teresa as her hands crackled with electricity.

"I agree" said Victoria as her hands blazed.

Lilo stood her ground ready for the oncoming attack. Before a step was taken, several of the experiments walked in from of Lilo, blocking her from view. "If you are going to hurt Lilo, you'll have to go through us first" said Kixx.

"Ok" said Yuki. She turned at he girls. They nodded and put their hands over their ears. Before the experiments could question what was going on, a loud scream was released. The sonic way was omni directional, causing pain to all the everyone who didn't cover their ears; even Mertle and Stitch had to stop the fight between them momentarily. Once Yuki stopped screaming, Victoria and Teresa threw a combination of fire and electrical projectiles at Lilo. Kixx jumped in the way of the attack, protecting Lilo from possible death. Before Lilo could summon a force field around Kixx, the attack exploded, sending Kixx flying backwards. Landing hard onto the ground, several of the other experiments ran to make sure he was alive.

"Damn that muscle bound freak. How did he manage to shrug off that sonic blast?" asked Yuki

"Perhaps you should focus your sonic blasts rather than just letting it loose" said Victoria, pointing at Mertle, who had just continued her fight against a recovered Stitch. " We don't want to harm each other with our powers"

Yuki blushed, though it was barely visible through her yellow fur. "Sorry" said Yuki, clearly embarrassed.

"It's ok. Let's just keep focused on defeating Lilo" said Victoria

"Right" said Yuki, Elena and Teresa.

Lilo kept her eyes on the girls while the experiments checked on Kixx, making sure he was still alive. To Lilo's relief, Slushy told her that Kixx was still breathing, though it looked as if he wasn't going to be able to fight anymore for the time being. The experiments stood by Lilo's side, ready to attack the four mutated girls when the moment presented itself.

Unfortunately, the girls took the offense first. Focusing their powers, Yuki and Elena paralyzed most of the experiments using shadow and sound manipulation while Teresa and Victoria took on Lilo herself. Using their fire and electrical attacks, the two girls were keeping Lilo on the defensive, forcing herself to shield herself from them. "Come on Lilo, you can't save us if you stay on the defensive" said Victoria

"What made you think you could stop the master if you could barely hold your own against us?" asked Teresa

As Lilo struggled with her attackers, she concentrated her psionic powers on assisting the experiments against Teresa and Elena. Though he could have easily disabled the minds of the girls, Lilo felt decided not to use her powers in such a way. "To use my powers in such a way, I would be no better than the Ultimate" though Lilo as she helped guide the experiments.

Stitch was fairing well against Mertle. Though she had an almost unlimited amount of ice at her disposal, her lack of experience made her easier to deal with. Using his raw strength and speed, he was plowing through Mertle's ice weapons and nearly got her hands on the mutated girl herself. "Mertle, just give up. If you don't, I'll have to get beat you up before Lilo can help you" said Stitch

Mertle laughed as she continued her assault on Stitch. "I don't need to be helped. For the first time in my life, I have the power to show that little freak her place. Once I destroy you, I'll take my revenge on Lilo herself before giving her to the master". Manipulating the moisture in the air, Merlte created two katana, which she swung at Stitch. After a few moments of quick dodging of the blades, Stitch disarmed Mertle and took the offense, pummeling her with a few well aimed punches. Though not using his full strength, Mertle was lying on her back, causing up a bit of blood, causing Stitch to lose his head and try to help her up. Mertle took advantage of this moment of weakness from Stitch, grabbing his hand and encasing him in a block of ice. With Stitch immobilized, Mertle picked up a katana, focusing on the moisture around the sword to make it even stronger.

Occupied as she was, Lilo saw that Stitch had been frozen by Mertle. Her desire to help her love overpowering her desire not to harm her friends, she used her telepathy to launch a psionic blast at Victoria, Teresa, Elena, and Yuki. The girls screamed in pain as their minds were overwhelmed with the pain of the attack, leaving them open to attack. However, Lilo ran at Mertle and forced her into the ground with her telekinesis, shattering the katana she was holding. With Mertle temporarily disabled, Lilo used her telekinesis to shatter the ice prison without harming Stitch. She held Stitch as he tried to stand his ground. "Are you ok Stitch?" asked Lilo

"I'm fine. What about you?" asked Stitch weakly.

Lilo was about to say 'fine' but looking at what she had just done to her friends made her realize she was far from that. "I'm not really sure. I just used my powers to hurt my friends" said Lilo

Sensing Lilo's fear, Stitch put his hand under her chin and turned her head lightly toward his face. "Lilo, you only did what you needed to do. The Ultimate has heavily brainwashed the girls and reasoning with words wasn't enough to free them. If you don't want to use your powers to help free the girls minds, then we'll bring them back to Earth for Jumba to revert them back to normal" said Stitch

Lilo pulled herself from Stitch's grip and looked at Jumba, who was checking up on the experiments. "Jumba' yelled Lilo

Jumba turned his attention from the experiments to Lilo. "What is the matter?" asked Jumba

"Can you revert the girls back to normal?" asked Lilo.

Jumba rubbed his chin with his chubby hand, thinking over several possible solutions to help the girls. "I can physically alter the girls back into their human forms, but I am not so sure about their mental state. I have to examine them before I can give you a definite answer" said Jumba

Lilo clenched her hands, causing a few drops of blood to drip from her hands. She turned towards Stitch, anger visible in her eyes. "Let's go kill that bastard" said Lilo.

As Lilo walked off to find the Ultimate, Mertle, who was not attacked by Lilo with a psionic blast, got up and threw the unbroken katana at Lilo. The sword shattered before it struck Lilo, who turned her attention to her would be attacker. The anger in Lilo's eyes was so great that Mertle took a few steps, though she was already at least 100 feet away from Lilo. "You know, even when you were my friend, I still found you to be a nasty bitch. Maybe I should rewrite you into someone else" said Lilo.

Before Mertle could ask what she meant, she put her hands against her head and began to scream. Stitch quickly intervened, breaking Lilo's concentration by pushing her aside. As Mertle passed out, Lilo looked at Stitch, not with abhorrence, but with surprise that her love would try and hurt him. "Lilo, I know you're stronger than this. Don't let your anger turn you into that monster Apolline. These are your friends and they need our help. Please, don't make me have to fight you again" said Stitch, his voice heavy with desperation.

Lilo began to cry lightly, feeling guilt for her actions against her friends. Stitch hugged Lilo and let her cry on his shoulders as she tried to regain her composure. Laughter began to ring through the complex, causing fear in many, anger in others. "I must admit, I am quite surprised that you were willing to kill you friend just to get revenge on me" said the Ultimate, though he could not be found.

Lilo let go of Stitch, her eyes dried of the tears. "Ultimate, when I find you, I'm going to rip you apart, molecule by molecule" said Lilo threateningly

The Ultimate laughed. " If I were you, I'd let Apolline go before you fight me. You are no where strong enough to beat me"

Everyone seemed nervous at the idea of Lilo letting her dark side take over again. They turned their attention to Lilo, who was smiling rather wickedly. "I don't need Apolline to kill you. Stay right where you are. I'll find you soon enough" said Lilo

The Ultimate simply smiled. "Hurry up, if you don't mind. I have a universe to rule" said the Ultimate as the hologram projecting him faded away.

Lilo turned her attention to her fallen friend and several of three experiments. Using her telekinesis, she lifted the five mutated girls softly off the floor and towards Jumba. "Jumba, I want you in the ship with the girls"

"There is nothing in the ship that I can use to help the girls Lilo" said Jumba

"I know. I just want you and the girls out of harms way. Besides, if things look bad for me, I want you and the experiments to escape from here" said Lilo

Jumba smiled weakly. " Me abandon little girl. Not in this lifetime. I would rather die here with you than at bigger girl's hands" said Jumba

Lilo shrugged. "Whatever you prefer. Just make sure to keep the girls safe. After the psionic attack I used, they shouldn't be waking up for some time" said Lilo.

Turning her attention towards the goal at hand, Lilo began to walk with Stitch and the other experiments to their next destination. Before the experiments faded into the surrounding darkness. Jumba yelled out to them. "Be careful. Come back alive". No answer was yelled back. He looked at Lilo's friends, wondering if their mutations were done similarly as Lilo's. Picking them up, he walked back to the ship, hoping that this nightmare would be coming to an end soon.

Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Lilo and Stitch, though I wish I did.

Sorry to my fans, but I have not been writing for sometime; I have been distracted and have not focused on my stories. However, I plan to update any incompete stories as fast as I can.

Chapter 9

"Ultimate, come out and play" yelled Lilo, her voice filled with a forced sweetness. She was destroying every wall in complex, trying to find the one who has been making her life a living hell. Though Stitch has asked her to try and stay calm, her need for revenge was greater than her desire to keep Apolline at bay.

After destroying another wall, Stitch got a bit feed up and grabbed Lilo's shoulder, causing the violet experiment to accidentally swipe Stitch with her claws. Though the attack didn't leave a mark, Lilo was mortified at what she had done. Before she was able to apologize, Stitch intervened. "Lilo, you have every right to hate the Ultimate. I would like nothing more than to make that bastard pay for what he has done to you, but this is not the way to do it. You need to be focused on what you are going to do and not let your anger get the better of you. I know I'm sounding like a record player, but I don't want to lose you to Apolline or the Ultimate. Stay strong, if not for you, then for the ones who love you"

Lilo stayed quiet for a few moments, thinking over what Stitch had said. Finally, she spoke up. "You know, that speech was a bit hackneyed" said Lilo, smiling sightly

Stitch grinned. "I know, but it still is the truth" said Stitch

"All right then. I'll try harder to keep my cool. I just hope we find the Ultimate soon so that I let out some of my rage soon" said Lilo

"Amen to that. Why don't you use you telepathy to find him?" asked Stitch

"He's using his telepathy to keep me from finding where he is. Even if I use my full power, I may not be able to find his exact location" said Lilo

"Well, maybe we need to use a different approach. Slophyhead, Slushy, come over here" said Stitch. The two experiments walked over to Stitch, wondering what they were needed for. "I want you two to find the Ultimate with your abilities. Even someone as powerful as him can not hide his heat signature"

The two experiments shook their heads and began to look using there powers. A little more than a minute later, the two experiments were pointing at the exact same spot. "Up there" said Splodyhead and Slushy together.

"How far up?" asked Lilo

"Not sure" said Splodyhead

" At least several levels" said Slushy

"Well, at least we know where to go. Now all we have to be in plow our way through" said Stitch

"All right, I'll use my telekinesis to get us where we need to go" said Lilo

"Why don't you save your energy and let us get up there" said Stitch

"I'm the only one with telekinesis. Besides, we don't want to blast a hole through the complex itself, otherwise there will be no air at all. It's safer for me to use powers. You and the others can help me against the Ultimate if you want to use your powers so badly" said Lilo

Stitch agreed with Lilo. Using her telekinesis, she formed a bubble around her and the experiments, which began to levitate off the ground. Suddenly, the force field field flew straight up through the floors of the upper levels. After smashing through four floors, Lilo stopped the force field, looking around for any sign of the Ultimate.

Stitch looked curiously at his love. "What is it Lilo?' asked Stitch.

"The Ultimate, he's here. I can feel it" said Lilo as she frantically looked around her surrounding.

Without warning, the Ultimate appeared out of nowhere, punching the force field with great strength. Lilo was able to keep the force field up, but just barely. Several of the experiments screamed in fright of the appearance of the monstrous experiment. Lilo herself shuddered at the monstrosity; his body was perturbing with more bones that the first time she had fought him and was now standing about six feet.

Once Lilo lowed her and the other experiments to the ground, she disbursed the force field and took a good look at the Ultimate. He seemed less bulky than before and appeared less disfigured, especially in the facial area. Other than that, there seemed to be no sign that a fight with the Ultimate would be anything less than intensity personified. Before Lilo could speak, verbally or telepathically, the Ultimate spoke up. "I guess you found me after all. What brings you to my home?" asked the Ultimate

Lilo was somewhat perplexed; not so much at the words the evil creature spoke, but rather the sweet. "Not much. I'm here just to avenge my friends and destroy you permanently. After that the experiments and I will be on our way" said Lilo dryly.

To her surprise, as well as the others, the Ultimate laughed. His laughter, though frightening, was not cruel and forced, but relaxed. "You are a funny girl Lilo, or is it Apolline? Which name do you prefer to go by?" asked the Ultimate

"The name's Lilo, Ultimate"

"Ultimate? What kind of name is that for a being such as myself? Though it does describe me well, it isn't much of a name. While imprisoned, I learned much through the telepathic connection I had with my creator, Dr.Hamsterviel. I decided that I need to abandon the title ' The Ultimate' and need to call myself by another name"

"Any name you were thinking in particular? I've named most of the experiments based on their abilities or their characteristics, so how about I give you a name? How does ' Dead' sound?"

"Funny, Lilo. No, I was thinking of a name that reflected me, not what others want me to be. I was thinking of the name Aadideva. I believe the meaning of that name is translated to "Ultimate Darkness", according to the Xyloneics, a fitting name for me"

"Funny, that name also exist on Earth, but it's translation means "Highest God" and it's of Sanskrit origin" said Lilo.

"Really?" said Aadideva with interest. "I guess that the name of Aadideva is most befitting of me"

Lilo sighed heavily and cracked her knuckles. She wasn't sure if the Ultimate, or Aadideva, was trying to distract her, but she would not risk being sidetracked. "If you're done rechristening yourself, how about we begin" said Lilo.

Aadideva smirked. "So soon? Wouldn't you like to relax before we fight? After all, the fight with your former friends must have worn you out a bit".

"First of all…" said Lilo, barely able to keep the anger out of her voice, "…Mertle, Victoria, Elena, Yuki, and Teresa are my friends and always will be, no matter what you have done to them. Secondly, I have rested far too long as it is. It is time that you are dealt with once and for all"

Aadideva smirk faded a little. "Lilo, for what reason do you feel that I deserve to die?"

Lilo, as well as all the experiments, wore expressions of utter shock from the question just asked. "Do I really need to spell it out?" asked Lilo.

"Just think about it" said Aadideva, who began to pace back and forth slowly. "When we first fought, I was no more than a brainless beast, who I remind you was under the control of the evil Dr. Hamsterviel. However, I have become smarter and now realize that I do not need to perceive you as a threat. In fact, I could possibly see you as an ally".

Her expression of shock turned to laughter, which rang across the complex. "Are you kidding me?" asked Lilo. The laughter died and was quickly replaces with malice. "After all you have done, you would think that I would ever consider to team up with you?"

"What have I truly done wrong? Think about it. I gave you friends powers, I helped you realize your true powers, I destroy my evil creator, and I helped solidify the bond you share with your family and friends. I've actually done more good and bad" said Aadideva.

Before Lilo could respond, Stitch spoke up for the first time since Lilo and Aadideva started taking. "You are out of your mind, you sick bastard. Because of you, Lilo was almost taken over by her dark side. You almost destroyed her ohana and made her suffer so much more than anyone should have to, except you. As for Lilo's friends, you kidnapped them, mutated their bodies, brainwashed them, and then forced them to attack us. The only good thing you did was kill Hamsterviel, and you only did that because you no longer were in his control and you didn't need him anymore. I don't care what you have to say, you're going down" said Stitch fiercely.

Aadideva chuckled lightly at Stitch's threat. "In case you have forgotten, I evolve every time I am defeated, and even before the first fight I was too strong for you and the other experiments. The only one of you I have to fear is Apolline"

Lilo growled in a threatening tone. "My name is Lilo".

Stitch put his hand into Lilo's, gripping it softly. "You would normally be right about how you assessed the situation. With you abilities to grow stronger after every defeat, we shouldn't be able to stop you. However, Jumba undid the limitations he originally set on all of us, allowing us to become stronger and more powerful with training" said Stitch

Aadideva shrugged his bony shoulders. "I doubt that it will make that much of a difference against me"

Lilo gripped Stitch's hand this time, helping him to calm down. "Whether Stitch is strong enough to beat you or not is the question here. Together, Stitch, myself and the experiments here will take you down and up an end to your existence"

Aadideva's features hardened, making him appear more monstrous than before. "All this talk about how you are going to stop me is quite amusing, but pointless. I am the most powerful experiment ever created. I have all your strengths and none of your weaknesses. My intellect is perhaps the greatest in the galaxy, if not the universe. I'm invulnerable, unstoppable and unbeatable. The only reason I was defeated last time was because I was a savage beast who couldn't use his powers to their full potential. Apolline was able to increase her powers when I was at my weakest, attacking mindlessly and using only my brawn. This time, I will emerge the victor and will destroy all of you"

Lilo let go of Stitch's hand, clenching it into a fist. "As impressive as that speech was, you only got one part of it right" said Lilo

"And what part was that?" asked Aadideva.

"That all this talking is pointless. Let's get right to the fighting" said Lilo

Aadideva smirked. "Fine by me. Let's go"

Author's Note: Review and tel me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Lilo and Stitch. I do own this story.

Chapter 10

Without hesitation, Lilo ran at Aaideva, much to the horror of Stitch. Using her telekinesis, she formed an invisible batting ram to hit the monster, only for it to be disbursed when making contact with Aaideva's body. Still running, Lilo fired several psychic bolts at Aaideva, only for it to slightly stun him. Taking a chance, she covered herself with a telekinetic aura and swung a punch at him. Unfortunately, Lilo was swatted away by Aaideva, who was barely dazed by the attack. Stitch ran to Lilo and helped her back onto her feet. "Are you ok?" asked Stitch

"Yeah, I'm all right" said Lilo

"Lilo, you can't just rush at him like that. You've had enough practice with your powers to use them more creatively than what you just did" said Stitch.

Lilo smirked slightly. "You're right. Let me put that theory in motion" said Lilo as she got back onto her feet. Lifting the debris with her telekinesis, Lilo tossed the wreckage at Aaideva. As the pieces of metal were about to hit Aaideva, the collided with some invisible force, causing them to fall to the floor.

"Lilo, surely you can do better than this. What was the point of that measly attack?" asked Aaideva

"To simply distract you" said Lilo

"Distract me? Distract me from wh…" said Aaideva as several metal spikes shot off the ground and into the experiment, causing him pain.

"You see" said Lilo, as Aaideva pulled the metal spikes out of his body, "while you were blocking my attack with a force field, I manipulated the metal underneath you, allowing me to soften and remake the density and shape of the spikes, causing you harm".

Pulling the last spike out of his body, Aaideva growled lightly. "Clever trick, little girl. However, it will take far than that you stop me. If I were you, I would step my game up quite a bit if you really intend on killing me. Oh, and thanks for telling me how you did your trick; now I'll now to create a force field below me to prevent you from doing the same attack twice".

Lilo silently cursed herself for her stupidity, but keep up the farce of confidence. "You think that's my only trick? I have done a bit of tinkering with my powers and have learned some interesting techniques. If you're lucky, you might live long enough to see some of them" said Lilo.

Stitch looked at Lilo quickly and then turned his attention back at their enemy. Using the telepathic bond they share, Stitch communicated with Lilo. "Lilo, I think you should stop trying to provoke Aaideva so much. The battle had just began and you're acting like we're about to win. Besides, what techniques are you taking about?".

"Just a few things I have been messing with for some time" said Lilo telepathically.

"How long have you been 'messing' around with these techniques?" asked Stitch

"I just thought of them a few minutes ago" admitted Lilo, who felt like blushing slightly at the look of shock on Stitch's face.

Watching the two experiments looking back and forth at each other, Aaideva began to grow impatient. "You seem very confident in your abilities Lilo. How about I show you several of mine". Aaideva clenched his hand into a fist and crossed his left arm over his chest, exposing his forearm to his foes. Suddenly, about two dozen bone spikes grew out of his arm, at least three inches in length each. He swung his left arm to the side, releasing a volley of bone spikes at his enemies. Several of the experiments blasted the bones with their energy attacks, only to realize their mistake too late; the bones shattered into thinner, but still stronger than steel, needles. Before the needles were able to strike any of the experiments, Lilo was able to protect them with over a dozen individual force fields.

Stitch recovered his arms from his face, attempting to block the bones that never reached him. He looked over at Lilo, who was flashing her teeth. "Oh damn" thought Stitch as she sensed the anger radiating off her. "Lilo", said Stitch out loud, "calm yourself down. We need to approach this situation a bit differently if we are to succeed"

Lilo turned her attention to her best friend and lover. "What do you think we should do?" said Lilo.

"For one thing…" said Stitch,who then closed his eyes and concentrated, "we should strategize through our telepathic link. Using direct force alone isn't going to be enough. I know you have been using your telekinetic to create attack by manipulating energy around you, so why aren't you using them?" asked Stitch

"Because…" said Lilo, sounding desperate as she pleaded, "I can't risk Apolline coming out".

Aaideva knew that Lilo and Stitch were communication with each other through telepathy, but was not able to read their minds. "They must have been using telepathy to communicate with each other for some time for me to be unable to find out what their saying. That little bitch was sure thorough when placing barriers around her and Stitch's mind" though Aaideva to himself. " Do you mind continuing this fight?" said Aaideva loudly.

Lilo and Stitch looked at Aaideva, and then turned their attention back to each other. "Lilo, I know the threat of Apolline is serious and that you don't want to risk her coming out. Tell you what, when ever you feel her slipping out, put your anger into me telepathically" thought Stitch.

Lilo looked horrified and disgusted at what what she had heard from Stitch in her head. "Are you out of your mind? I couldn't do something like that to you. Apolline is my burden to handle and no one else's"

"Lilo, Apolline is not only your burden; it never was" said Stitch telepathically. Lilo was shocked at what she had heard, but was cut off before she could speak. "The burden of Apolline's existence is on each of your friends and family, so you need to let us help you deal with that monster. If you feel angry or sense Apolline attempting to gain dominance, transfer it to me"

Though horrified at the idea, Lilo knew that Stitch's plan was the only way she could cope with fighting against Aaideva without losing control. "All right, I'll do it. However, I want to try to distribute some of the anger to the other experiments as well, if they will allow me" said Lilo.

Stitch was slightly taken back at the suggestion; it was unlike Lilo to have others help her in a way that might harm them. "May I ask why?" asked Lilo.

"By separating my anger among everybody, it will be less likely to overwhelm anyone" said Lilo.

"Enough" shouted Aadeiva. "I care not the reason for you stalling, but I will not wait a moment more". Raising his foot, Aadeiva slammed it into the ground, causing the complex to shake with enough force to shatter the walls around them. Many of the experiments lost their balance, while others were doing what they could to maintain it. "Lilo, I give you this last warning. If you have any desire to get you and your friends out of this alive, then I suggest you take me seriously".

Lilo looked at Stitch, hoping for him to approve of her idea. Words did not be spoken, for she already knew what the answer would be. Linking her mind to all the experiments around her, Lilo carefully released her anger, along with the chances of Apolline resurfacing, to the other experiment. Stitch willingly took a greater deal of his love's anger, feeling that he was most adapted at focusing negative emotions since he turned good. Lilo began to levitate several inches off the ground, her body glowed with a whitish energy, as if signifying her being reborn into the person she truly was at heart.

Aadevia, though slightly dumbfounded by the energy surrounding Lilo, made true to his words. Sharp bones began to protrude from his right arm slowly; focusing on increasing their density caused a consumption of time that was used. Once fully grown, Aadevia launched his arsenal of adamant bones to his nemesis, hoping to catch her off guard in her current situation.

As Aadevia attack flew towards Lilo at blinding speed, Stitch jumped in the way to protect Lilo while she separated herself from the evil influences of Apolline. Lilo detected the attack and shielded herself and Stitch, while maintaining her concentration on discharging her negative energy. The bone spears fell to the ground, surprising Aadevia. Lilo powered down; no longer was the bright white aura surrounding her as she fell onto the floor.

Stitch ran up to Lilo, wondering if she had succeeded at freeing herself from her own darkness. "Lilo, are you ok?" asked Stitch with concern.

Lilo, who was lying flat down on the ground, began to giggle. Stitch, as well as the other experiments, worried at the sound of Lilo's snickering, sounding almost evil. She lifted herself off the ground and smiled brightly at Stitch, who was worried about Lilo's behavior. "Ok? I feel great. I can finally use my powers without fear of being overwhelmed" said Lilo. She pointed her claw at Aadevia, who seemed indifferent to what Lilo had to say. "You hear me, tough guy. Now you are going to get it"

Aadevia chuckled lightly. "Overconfidence; this will be your downfall. Let's see what you can do". Lilo spoke no words as she rushed at Aadevia, ready to end this conflict once and for all.

While Lilo ran to confront Aadevia, Stitch went to quickly check on his cousins, to make sure that they weren't too negatively affected by Lilo's negative emotions. He came across Angel first, who seemed someone distraught. Worried, Stitch helped her get onto her feet. "Angel, how are you holding up?" asked Stitch.

Angel shook her head, clearly upset about something. "No, this can't be happening. It's not possible" said Ange frantically.

"Angel, what is it? What's going on?" asked Stitch

"Don't you feel it? The negative emotions Lilo gave us, they're slipping away" said Angel.

Stitch, despite his computer-like brain, was completely perplexed at what Angel was trying to tell her. "Angel, how could the negative emotions be 'slipping away'?" asked Stitch.

"Lilo didn't complete her mind transference, or whatever you call what she did" said Reuben as he walked over to Stitch and Angel, holding a hand on his head.

"You mean, she didn't completely rid herself of the Apolline persona?" asked Stitch.

"It's worse than that; the negative emotions she gave us to hold within us while she's fighting Aadevia is being drawn back into her. The longer she fights, the more likely the Apolline persona will take over. Don't you notice how cocky she sounded before she ran off to fight Aadevia? She's already beginning to become influenced by her dark side" said Angel.

Stitch looked at Lilo, fighting Aadevia with such ferocity that it made even the once fierce fighting machine known as 626 cringe with fear. "We need to stop her now!" said Stitch.

"How the hell are we going to do that?" asked Reuben. "If we try to stop the fight, two thing will happen. One, Lilo will probably attack us for interfering. Second, Aadevia will more than likely slaughter all of us, since we can't match him in terms of power".

"So what should we do; wait until Apolline takes control of Lilo or hope that Aadevia and Lilo kill each other?" asked Stitch heatedly.

"I don't know. All I do know is that one way or another, thing are going to get much harder for everyone" said Reuben.

Stitch nodded his head to Reuben. He went to inform the other experiments of the situation and what was going to be done. Stitch looked across the room to see Lilo and Apolline trading telekinetic and energy attacks. Though they looked even, Stitch could tell Lilo had the advantage, but only because of Apolline's ruthlessness. Whether his strategy would help Lilo or push her over to the darkness even further was not an option; they must stop Aadevia and save Lilo from herself.

Reuben ran to Stitch. "The others are nervous, but nonetheless ready to do what needs to be done. Are you ready?" asked Reuben.

"Yes" said Stitch, the answer coming immediately, without having given it a thought.

As Stitch explained to the other experiments his plan, Lilo and Aadevia were fighting. Using an array of physical and energy attacks, the two experiments were causing massive damage to themselves and the surrounding area. "Is that all you have? I think you're holding back to protect your friends from yourself" said Aadevia.

Lilo smiled cruelly. "I know what you are really thinking. You're afraid of my power, so you think you'll get me to hold back by involving my friends in our fight. First, you capture my human friends and mutate them into experiments, you brainwash them and make them fight me, then you try to convince me that my power will destroy my friends. It must be really sad to know you are about to die at the hands of someone superior despite all your pitiful plans to destroy me". Aadevia pulled out one of his bones and threw it at Lilo, who countered this by unleashing a telekinetic push that destroyed the projectile, as well as sending Aadevia flying several meters. As Aadeiva got back to his feet, he saw Lilo mouthing the word 'pitiful' to him.

Aadevia ran at Lilo, only to be knocked down by a telekinetic wall. He punched where the wall would have been if it was visible, only to fit thin air. He charged us his hands with crackling energy, only to be once again rammed to the ground by Lilo's telekinesis.

As Aadevia lifted himself off the ground, he saw Lilo was laughing hysterically at him.

Aadevia lips formed a grotesque smile. "Hiding behind you telekinesis? It seems you are too afraid to attack me head on".

Lilo stopped laughing. She got rid of the telekinetic shield she had created and cracked her fingers. Aadevia swung his fist with such speed that Lilo barely backed away in time. He continued to attack, but Lilo was able to dodge his every attack. Lilo grabbed his fist, and with her free hand, punched Aadevia with such force to the stomach that he coughed up what looked like blood before flying backwards from the force.

As Lilo started laughing again, Stitch finished explaining the plan. "Are there any questions?" asked Stitch

"Can I point out a few of the long list of things that can go wrong?" asked Kixx.

"No" said Reuben

"Then I have no more questions" said Kixx.

Stitch smirked, though he felt anything but happy with what they were going to do. "Okay, let's get started" said Stitch as they put the plan into action.

Author's Note: For those who still read this story, sorry that I have not been updating. I'm starting to write stories again and will update more often.

Review and tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Lilo and Stitch.

Chapter 11

Hatred flowed through his mind. How could he, created to be the most powerful experiment and being, take such abuse from a girl? He growled, blood dripping from his teeth, as the girl known as Lilo continued laughing at him. "How is this happening?" said Aadevia as he dragged his nails into the steel floor. "I'm superior to her, and yet she's beating me. How is this happening?". Aadevia slammed his fists into the ground, causing a shock wave to travel through the ship.

"You really want to know why?". Aadevia lifted his head up to see Lilo looking at him. Her eyes no longer resembled the happy, carefree girl he had fought with just a few minutes ago, but cold eyes filled with hate and anger. "You're weak. The only reason you can beat the others is because they don't fight to kill like you do. If they did, you'd be dead".

Getting back to his feet, he spoke softly, something he was not use to doing. "You're saying that you are filled with enough hatred to kill me?" said Aadevia

Lilo smirked slightly and began to crackle with energy. "I do" said Lilo.

"Let's see it" said Aadevia, ready to fight again.

Neither fighter moved an inch. A soft melody filled the ship. Lilo and Aadevia looked to the source of the sound, seeing Angel using her powers to attempt to turn the experiments good. Lilo was not sure why Angel was bothering to sing; Aadevia was pure evil and could not be changed to good, and she was already a good person. She looked at the other experiments, seeing a look of determination in their eyes that made her feel a bit uncomfortable. "Angel, what the hell are you trying to do?"

Slowing slowing her voice until her song came to a stop, Angel took a deep breath before speaking. "Getting your attention"

Lilo slightly raised one eyebrow up, clearly confused. "My attention? Why would you be…" said Lilo before something unexpected happen: A loud boom filled the ship. As Lilo looked around, she saw Stitch in full alien form, standing over Aadevia. She turned back to Angel, looking in utter shock. "What the hell just happened?"

"I'll explain later, but we have to leave now" said Angel, her face showing desperation.

Lilo's expression turned from shock to rage, causing Angel to retreat a few steps. "Aadevia was my opponent. How dare you take away my right to kill him" said Lilo, as she started walking towards Angel. Reuben and Fixx walked in front of Angel, blocking her Lilo's view. "MOVE!" shouted Lilo.

"Lilo, it's over. Calm down" said Reuben

Lilo cracked her fingers; Reuben and Kixx looked at her with a mixed emotion of fear and anxiety. "Calm down? Aadevia was my opponent, and you took that away. I will not calm down" said Lilo, her voice strained with malice.

As Lilo was about to reach Kixx and Reuben, seeming ready to kill, a voice called out. "STOP". Lilo turned around to see Stitch walking to her. He was back in his regular form: two arms, no antennas, and no spikes on his back. "Lilo, it's over. Let's go home" said Stitch, his eyes filled with sorrow.

Lilo's muscles began to become less tense; her eyes started to lose the hatred that was there moments ago. She feel to her knees, her eyes filled with tears. "oh god". Stitch walked over to Lilo, who was sobbing uncontrollably. Stitch put his hand on Lilo's shoulder; Lilo turned around and buried her face in his chest. "I'm so sorry" said Lilo as she continued to cry.

Stitch held Lilo with both his hands in a hug, letting Lilo let it all out. Once Lilo began to let up a bit, Stitch whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry, Lilo"

Lilo sniffed a little. " For what?" asked Lilo. Before she knew what had happened, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, causing her to lose her grip on Stitch and fall to the ground. Stitch looked painfully at Lilo, clearly bothered by what he did.

"Dude, I can't believe that your plan actually worked. It had a one in an infinity chance of working and you did it" said Kixx, a bit excited about how things had turned out.

Stitch bent down and picked Lilo up softly. "Let's get out of here" said Stitch as he began to run back to the ship. The experiments followed Stitch; Angel and Reuben was on each side of Stitch. "Not the best plan we've come up up with, huh?" asked Reuben, trying to break the tension.

"No, it wasn't" said Stitch stiffly. Reuben looked at his wife, hoping to get some help in what to say. She shock her head, unsure what to say to Stitch that would make him feel better for what he had to do.

Moments later, Stitch and the other experiments were in sight view of the ship. Jumba, who had just stepped outside, looked in shock as the experiments ran towards him. "Did they win?" thought Jumba.

"Jumba" yelled Stitch, who was running at top speed. "START THE SHIP. WE'RE LEAVING".

Jumba did not even think to question his creation. He went back into the ship and prepared to leave the Ultimate's hideout. Stitch laid Lilo down and helped Jumba get the ship going. Jumba, though hurrying, still was focused at what the emergency was. "Stitch, what is wrong?" asked Jumba.

Without even turning his head, he spoke to his creator. "We have to get Lilo home. It's happening" said Stitch is a low voice.

Jumba's eyes widen. "Oh my god. Stitch, I have not finished the machine. There is no telling…" said Jumba, but was cut off by Stitch.

"It'll work" said Stitch

"But…"

"I said, IT'LL WORK!" screamed Stitch, typing the controls at top speed, cracking several of the buttons. Jumba opened his mouth, but closed it instantly and turned his focus on the controls. Moments later the ship began to light up and the engines were powering up. As the experiments buckled in, Stitch went to where Lilo was and buckled her in as well. He went to check on Lilo's friends, making sure they too were buckled in. Once everyone was secure, Stitch buckled himself in.

"All right everyone, hold on" said Jumba as he ignited the engines and started to move. Several seconds later the ship began to move swiftly through the depths of space, leaving the damaged hideout of the enemy. Minutes later, Jumba set the transportation device to return them back to Earth.

Stitch sat next to Lilo, holding her softly. "It'll be ok Lilo. I'll save you". Giving his love a kiss, the ship and all of it's inhabitants vanished from the part of the galaxy they were in.

Inside the damaged structure, Aadevia laid face down on the ground. His hideout had been severely damaged in the fight. Blood was splashed on several parts on the room where his body was. He was broken, beaten, and injured severely, but still alive. He had obtained what he had been seeking the whole time and was now ready to proceed to the next part of his plan. He held the object in his hand and, with the little strength he had, gave a laugh that only a black heart would not cringe at hearing. As he felt his bones heal and his body repairing, he slowly closed his eyes to allow the healing process to work at it's maximum potential. The war had only begun.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Lilo and Stitch

Author's Note: I know the chapter is short but I hope everyone who reads it enjoys.

Chapter 12

"It seems that I did not think of every scenerio" said Jumba as he tried to put out the fire that had started after arriving back in the Milky Way Galaxy. The teleporter, though flawless in design, was not able to make two leaps across the universe in such a short time without malfunctioning. Traveling at speeds close to the speed of light, Jumba and those on board the ship were either trying to keep the ship from breaking apart or keeping it's occupants safe.

Stitch was cursing in a foreign language as he tried to help his master put out the fire and get the ship working at full potential. Stitch had left Lilo in Reuben's hands, who was already dealing with the issue of what happened to his wife. Using his computer like brain, Stitch and Jumba had quickly dealt with the problem of the fire. The condition of the teleporter, however, was less than than they had hoped. "WE NEED THIS DAMN THING WORKING NOW!" screamed Stitch as he set the coordinates to Earth that the fire had undone.

"I cannot without turning the ship off and isolating the problem within the ship. We are currently traveling 99 percent light speed. Since we arrived near Saturn, we should be able to arrive at Earth in about 82 minutes" said Jumba.

Stitch clenched his hands into a fist tight enough to cut his nigh indestructible skin. "What are we going to do about Lilo. I don't think we have that much time to wait before this problem becomes irreversible" said Stitch

"What makes you say that?" asked Jumba

"We have a mind link. I can feel Lilo's thoughts becoming angrier. If we don't do something soon, the only person making it off this ship will be Apolline" said Stitch. Hearing this the experiments looked at Stitch and Jumba, then turned their attention to Lilo. Stitch noticed that they were looking at her fearfully, making him only angrier. "Lilo is asleep. She won't attack anyone" said Stitch forcefully.

"How do you know that? She could wake up any moment an kill us. I say we do something about her" said Kixx.

Before Stitch could take a step towards Kixx, Jumba put his hand on Stitch's shoulder. Stitch turned to his creator, the rage in his eyes not quelling. "There is something that you can do Stitch, but it is very risky" said Jumba

"What is it?" asked Stitch quickly, showing no hesitation or doubt about what he could do.

"The device I have been working on for Lilo. You can travel to Lilo's mind and help her against the Apolline personality. However, there are two issues I am not confident about" said Jumba.

"Whatever these issues are, I'm still willing to do what needs to be done" said Stitch.

"Stitch, I am not sure if the device is going to work. To make matters worse, even if the device works, you can become trapped in Lilo's mind and may not be able to return to your body" said Stitch

Stitch hesitated, but only for a moment. "Life isn't worth living if I can't save Lilo. Besides, if nothing is done, Apolline may surface and kill all of us before we make it to Earth. Hook me up, I going in".

Jumba nodded. "Ok. Give me minute to set up". Jumba turned his attention away from the controls to the ship and walked to the back of the ship. Stitch followed his creator, not sure what he was doing. Jumba stopped suddenly, causing Stitch to jump back slightly. "Access code: Omega630 – Project Lilo/Apolline activate" said Jumba. Moments later, several parts came out of the walls, creating a platform and many wires. Attaching the two helmets to several wires, he placed on helmet on Stitch's head. Lilo, lying unconscious several feet away, was brought to Jumba by Angel. Putting the helmet on Lilo and lying her on the platform, Jumba sighed heavily. "Stitch, do not become swayed by anything Apolline says. She will attempt to trick you anyway she can in order to survive. Make sure you find Lilo; together you can destroy the Apolline persona for good"

Stitch nodded his head and laid down next to Lilo. Stitch gave a thumbs up to the others as Jumba activated the machine. Stitch dropped his hand and his head rested as his eyes closed. Jumba and others stared at Lilo and Stitch, not knowing what was going to happen. All that they knew was the fate of Lilo, as well as every other being in this universe, was now in Stitch's hands.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Lilo and Stitch

Chapter 13

"Good morning sleepyhead"

Stitch slowly opened his eyes to see Lilo staring at him. Stitch eyes widened; he sat up and looked at his surroundings. Though he knew where he was, he was not sure how it was possible to be there. "Where am I?" asked Stitch in a panic.

Lilo looked at Stitch calmly, still smiling as she stared at the nervous experiment. "Don't be silly. You're in my room. You know, where we sleep together, play around, live".

Stitch looked at Lilo, whose calm composure did little to relax him. "What about Apolline? Is everyone safe? Are you ok?" asked Stitch.

The smile that Lilo was flashing faltered a little. "Stitch, what are you talking about? Everyone is ok. Besides, who is this Apolline?"

"The evil side of you" said Stitch in disbelief. The way Lilo was acting made Stitch feel unsure on whether he was able to tell between reality and fantasy.

"Stitch, are you ok?" asked Lilo; her smile no longer formed from her lips. "Maybe I should get Jumba". Lilo got out of bed, put on some clothes, and left the room. A few minutes later, Lilo came back with Jumba by her side. Stitch was sitting on the ground next to the bed, looking at his lover and his creator.

Jumba took a few steps towards Stitch. Stopping about two feet away, he sat on the ground to get a better look of his creation. "What is wrong, 626?" asked Jumba.

Stitch began to explain to Jumba about Lilo becoming an experiment, the fight with the Ultimate, Lilo's evil half, Apolline, Lilo's friends becoming experiments, and the trip back to Earth. Jumba listened closely as Stitch tried to explain what he felt was happening. "That's everything in a nutshell, Jumba" said Stitch, trying to catch his breath.

Jumba rubbed his two bigger eyes with his fingers and ran his other hand through the few hairs he had left. "I will be honest 626, I am not thinking this is a good thing. I do not know where you came up with what you are saying, but nothing like that has ever happened. Lilo and her friends are human, Hamsterviel is still in jail, there is no Ultimate or Apolline, and we have not had any near accidents traveling through space, at least since we deflect asteroid years ago"

Stitch was horrified to hear what he believed had happened was nothing more than his imagination gone of the edge. "But, I remember all of it so clearly. How could what I remember be a lie?" asked Stitch.

"Could Stitch be malfunctioning?" asked Lilo. Her voice sounded worried, but Stitch thought to himself that it was a bit calmer than he would have expected.

"I am not sure" said Jumba, who seemed a bit concerned about the situation. "It might be best if I run some tests on 626 to find out what is wrong with him"

Stitch did not like how the conversation was going. "What makes you think something is wrong with me? Maybe I was seeing things to come or something. Who is to say that my powers are not developing or something among those lines is happening?" asked Stitch defiantly.

"I made all my experiments to be at the pinnacle of power, or at least I tried to. Besides, you would not be developing abilities of the mind. You, 626, would become stronger, faster, and more durable if you were to become more powerful" said Jumba. "I would think it would be wise for me to run some test on you in the ship, just to be safe"

Stitch looked to Lilo for some support. For a moment, he thought he saw Lilo smiling rather unpleasantly. "I think you should do what Jumba says Stitch. I don't want to risk losing you" said Lilo. She looked pleasingly at Stitch, who was finding it hard to refuse with the way Lilo was looking at him.

Stitch sighed heavily. "Fine, I'll do what has to be done"

Jumba nodded. "I will set up the equipment I will be needing. For now, I would appreciate it if 626 would not leave the house. I will call for you when I am ready". Jumba turned around and took the elevator he used to get to Lilo's room back downstairs.

Stitch looked back at Lilo, hoping to be reassured from the calm, peaceful look she normally had on her face. Instead, Stitch began to feel awkward looking at her, as if he was looking to be comforted by an enemy. Lilo noticed something odd about Stitch from the way he was looking at her. "Stitch, what are you looking at? Is there something on my face?" asked Lilo.

Stitch stopped staring and turned to the elevator. "No, you're fine. I'm going to go get something to eat" said Stitch as he walked to the floating disk that, once stepped on, would bring him downstairs. Before stepping on the disk, he turned to face Lilo again. "Sorry for yelling before. I hope I didn't wake up anyone".

"That's ok" said Lilo, flashing her teeth in a bright smile.

Stitch smiled slightly as he proceeded downstairs using the elevator. He walked through the hallway into the kitchen. No one was around. He opened the refrigerator, but found it to be empty. Stitch closed the refrigerator gently, rubbing his forehead with two of his fingers. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. "I must be going crazy. Lilo's not an experiment, there was no space adventures, no Ultimate, no evil Lilo. Maybe Jumba can help me find out what is going on" thought Stitch.

As Stitch let the tension leave his body, a knock was heard coming from the front door. Stitch slowly opened his eyes; the knocking continuing from the front door. Stitch jumped of the couch and walked towards the door. He opened the door to see a pink furred alien with long antennas. "Hi Stitch" said Angel, smiling brightly.

Stitch returned the smile with one of his own, though it was no where as wide or beautiful as Angel's. "Hello Angel. How are you doing?" asked Stitch.

"I'm fine" said Angel. The smile from her face began to wane, to which Stitch found odd. "Are you ok bugee bu?" asked Angel.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I…" said Stitch as he just registered what Angel said. "Did you bugee bu?" asked Stitch, clearly confused at what he heard.

"Oh course silly" said Angel, giggling childishly. "You're my bugee bu. We have been together for some time. You know that. Stitch, are you ok?" asked Angel, looking worried at the way Stitch was looking at her in a baffled look.

"I don't know. I have these memories of events that everyone is telling me never happened" said Stitch.

"Such as?" asked Angel.

"I remember Lilo being an experiment, some being called the Ultimate being created by Hamsterviel to kill us, Lilo becoming evil, Lilo's friends being kidnapped and being turned into experiments, and me being in love with Lilo. I don't know why I have these memories but they seem so real" said Stitch, holding his hands to his head and looking maniacally.

Angel took Stitch's hands from the side of his head and into her paws. "Stitch, I don't know what's wrong, but I love you. Lilo is your friend, not your lover. If want me to prove these memories are false, let me show you Lilo's friends. I'll prove they are not experiments" said Angel.

Stitch did not answer, but nodded his head slightly. Angel let go of one of his hands, holding onto the other to lightly pull him in the direction she was going. He followed with no resistance. Walking out of the house and into the woods, Angel would frequently turn towards Stitch smiling. After walking through the woods for a few minutes, they arrived in the village. Almost immediately, Angel found Lilo's friends sitting at some store talking. Stitch could not tell what they were saying, but he could tell they were talking about something funny from the way they were laughing. "Do you believe me now?" asked Angel.

Though there was no evidence to support the memories that everyone was falsifying, Stitch could not shake the feeling he was missing something. "The girls could be wearing holographic inducers to make them appear as if they were still human" said Stitch.

Angel sighed lightly, showing some impatience but spoke with the tolerance a mother would have with a child. "Stitch, does it look like they are wearing anything that looks like this 'holographic inducer' you are talking about. Besides, why would I, or anyone else for that matter, lie to you about any of this. We are all ohana and ohana does not lie to one another. I don't know where these memories came from, but I hope Jumba can find out what's wrong with you so that you can get better" said Angel.

Stitch closed his eyes and sat down on the ground. "Could all this be a malfunction?" asked Stitch to himself as he held his head in his hands.

Angel sat down next to Stitch, waiting for the right moment to speak. After about two minutes of silence, Angel decided the time for her to speak was now. "Stitch, I don't know what is going on with you, but I bet whatever Jumba is making will help you get better" said Angel.

Stitch lowered his hands and slowly opened his eyes. He turned his head and looked at Angel, who was smiling brightly. Stitch looked at his hands, noticing how shaky they had become. He took a deep breath and stood up on his feet. Before Angel could ask him what he was doing, Stitch said, "Let's go see if Jumba is ready with the machine". Angel stood up with no signs of hesitation. Stitch began to walk back to the house; Angel following him.

After several minutes of walking through the woods, Stitch and Angel arrived to the old spaceship that Jumba used when working on his projects. Stitch walked up the door and knocked three times. A few seconds later the door opened, revealing Jumba and, to his surprise, Lilo. "626, I asked you to not leave the house" said Jumba, looking annoyed at his creation.

"Is the machine ready yet Jumba?" asked Stitch, looking determined in finding out what the cause for his delusions.

Jumba smiled slightly. "Fortunately, the machine I used to recharge you when you malfunctioned last time still works, so all I did was tweak it up a bit. It is ready if you are" said Jumba.

Stitch nodded his head and walked into the ship with Angel following him. Jumba closed the ship door once everyone was inside. Jumba walked over to his computer and began to rapidly press some buttons. After a few seconds, the top of the machine that was going to cure of his sickness opened, pressurized air coming out. Once the top was opened, Stitch walked to the machine and jumped inside. Jumba pressed several buttons and the lid lowered once again. Jumba turned to face his experiment in the machine that will hopefully save him. "Brace yourself 626. This will likely hurt at first" said Jumba. He turned towards the controls, aiming his finger to the button that would activate the machine. As Stitch watched his creator get ready to turn on the machine, Lilo said "Hope you feel better 626".

Inches away from the activation button, the top of the machine that Stitch was in flew off flying to the other side of the ship. Jumba turned to look at what had just happened. The look of confusion and uncertainty that was already on the face of Lilo and Angel was now on Jumba's. Stitch was standing in the broken machine; his face livid with anger and his sharp teeth fully exposed. "What's wrong Stitch?" asked Lilo

"What did you call me before?" asked Stitch.

Lilo's face soften, but still had traces of confusion. "What do you mean?" asked Lilo.

"You called me 626. The Lilo I now and love would never call me 626. She named me Stitch and always called me by that name" said Stitch, the rage in his eyes almost radiated his body.

Lilo looked shocked, but only for a moment longer. Her lips formed a smile and she began to softly laugh. "Is that the only hint you picked up?".

Stitch cracked his knuckles, ready to attack. "There were other hints. Jumba has not called me 626 in years, Angel loving me over Reuben, Nani and David not being around. I have several more, but you disguising yourself as Lilo and calling me 626 was the biggest mistake you made, as well as your last, Apolline" said Stitch.

"Lilo" began to laugh loudly, her voice becoming less innocent and her facial features becoming deranged. "You really are pitiful. It took you this long to find out what was going on, and you still have not grasped the complete truth" said Apolline, her physical features changing. However, she did not change into the experimental form she had. Instead, she changed into a warped version of Lilo. Her hair became shorter and curled in such a manner that it only amplified her unhinged look. Her body had marking similar to tattoos all over and her clothing consisted only of a bra and panties. Perhaps the most noticeable change from Lilo was her smile; instead of filling him with warmth, Stitch felt like his soul was freezing at the sight of that disturbing smile she wore of her face. "What do you think? I thought it would be nice to have a human form, since I'm going to soon take complete control of Lilo".

"You are sick" was all Stitch could say before launching himself at Apolline. Apolline side stepped him, causing Stitch to crash into the controls. However, Stitch was back on the attack before Apolline could prepare herself. Stitch swiped at her, only to strike the air. Apolline had faded away, as if she had turned into gas.

"You're in my mind Stitch. Here, I am god. Your muscles mean nothing here" said Apolline as she laughed.

"You're wrong Apolline. This is still Lilo's mind and I will save her" said Stitch.

Apolline was no longer visible, but her voice was still as clear as before. "I'd like to see that" said Apolline, as the world that Stitch though was real began to dissolve around him.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Lilo and Stitch. If I did, Stitch 2 would have been much better.

Chapter 14

Stitch slowly opened his eyes. He noticed that he was lying on his stomach on the beach. He used his hands to push himself off the ground and onto his feet. He looked around to see if anyone else was around; there were no other people. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, collecting his thoughts.

When Stitch opened his eyes, nothing had changed. However, as he focused, he noticed something or someone was standing in the distance. He ran towards the unknown figure, but was unable to reach his destination. He began to run all four in order to increase his speed. Surprisingly, the distance between him and the figure decreased, allowing him to reach his destination in mere moments. Stopping about ten feet short of his goal, he got off his arms and stood on his hind legs once again. He slowly walked to the individual, whose back was showing. Before he could tap the person's shoulder, the figure turned around to face Stitch.

Lilo was standing in front of him, smiling brightly. "Hi" said Lilo.

Stitch, though surprised momentarily, his facial features remained neutral. Without warning, Stitch swiped Lilo with his claws, leaving her with several deep slashes on her face. Lilo put her hand over the cut, tears starting to drip from her eyes. "Why?" asked Lilo in a quiet voice.

"You are really going to die slowly Apolline" said Stitch, his facial features indifferent to the emotional output that 'Lilo' was demonstrating.

Apolline stopped crying. She flashed a sick smile as her wounds closed and she transformed into her experiment form. "I'm surprised. I thought you would fall for the same trick at least two more times". Stitch clenched his fist and threw a punch at Apolline, only to hit the sand were the experiment was a moment ago. "I guess you still don't get it. You can't hurt me here, I'm in control" said Apolline, who was no where to be seen but whose voice, and laughter, echoed all around.

Stitch stood still and waited for the laughter to die down. He looked around the beach once again, seeing no one is sight. Sighing, Stitch began to walk, hoping to understand the situation he was in and finding Lilo, the real Lilo. Stitch walked into the village. He knew it was not real, but the design was exactly the same as it was in the real world. The only difference was that no one else was around. There was no one attending the shops, no customers buying things, no one except him was occupying the town. Not sure what to do, Stitch started to walk into every store, hoping to find some hint of where Lilo was.

After what seemed like hours, Stitch was running out of places to look. He had looked in places that related to Lilo, such as her school and her friend's homes, but could not find any clues to where Lilo was. To make matters worse, Apolline would every now and then taunt Stitch. She did not appear in front of Stitch; her voice was everywhere and her taunts did nothing to help Stitch in his search. Walking out of another store, Stitch once again heard Apolline taunting. "You really are pitiful. Don't you realize that no matter where or how long you look you won't find Lilo? I can't believe Jumba every prized you as his greatest experiment".

As Apolline attempted to continue her verbal assault, she was cut of by Stitch. He was laughing, much to the shock of Apolline. Curious, Apolline appeared several feet away from Stitch, who was crying tears of hysteria.

Apolline grinned menacingly. "It seems like you have finally lost it Stitch.

Stitch laughing started to dwindle, but he still had a huge smile on his face. "You know what Apolline? You're right. I'll never find Lilo no matter how long I look or how far I walk. I'm such an idiot" said Stitch

Apolline was not sure how to respond. She did not expect Stitch to be laughing once he found out it was hopeless. "It seems all that talk about how much you love Lilo and how you'll stop me was as just talk. At least you realize it's hopeless" said Apolline.

Stitch started to snicker. "Did I mention anything about hopelessness?" asked Stitch.

Apolline's head slanted to the side a little, confused at what Stitch was trying to get across. "What are you trying to say?" asked Apolline.

"You claim to know everything that Lilo knows, and yet you don't understand what I'm saying? You really are pathetic" said Stitch. Apolline clenched her hands into fists, but did not do anything else. "Ok, I'll explain it to you. Lilo and I have psychic connection that not only allows for us to communicate with each other, but allows us to find each other. I have been assuming that I can find her by simply looking around using my senses. However, my senses are nonexistent here, since I am not really here. This is Lilo's mind and I have the power to locate her through the psychic connection we share".

Apolline scoffed at Stitch. "Do you think it is that easy to find her when I'm in control of this mental landscape?" Have you not been listening to what I am saying?"

Stitch did not respond to Apolline. He knew what he needed to do to find Lilo. He closed his eyes and began to call out to Lilo; not with his words, but with his thoughts. When he opened his eyes, he was no longer in the illusion that Apolline had created, but somewhere else. Stitch now stood in what appeared to be a hallway with countless doors. The ground was covered with a violet rug and the ceiling was decorated with chandeliers to light the way. "This must be a different part of Lilo's mind. Perhaps Lilo is behind one of these doors" thought Stitch as he continued to survey his surroundings.

Stitch began his search by opening the first door on the right. A bright white light came and went within a second, allowing Stitch to see what was there.

He was no longer in the hallway, though the door to get him back was still there. He was at what appeared to be the house he had called home, but knew that it was not real. "Another trick of Apolline" though Stitch to himself, as he walked up the stairs to get to the front door. As he reached for the front door, he heard a scream. However, it was not one of terror or pain. "Sounds like a baby crying". Stitch opened the door and took two steps in to see who was making such a sound. Just as in reality, the living room was on the right side and the kitchen was on the left. In the living room there were three people, two adults and a teenage girl. Though their backs were turned, Stitch saw the side of the teenager's face and gasped. Though he knew it was impossible, he for a moment believed he had found Lilo. The features the girl had were similar to that of his love, but there were noticeable differences, such as the shape of the girl's nose. No one seemed to notice the sound Stitch had made; instead, continued focusing on something that their bodies was concealing from his eyes. Stitch carefully walked towards the three people, hoping to found out who they are and what they were staring at. He walked towards the teenage girl on the far right, who was speaking to someone quietly. As Stitch walked to the front of the girl, he was surprised to see the teenage Nani. However, this paled compared the astonishment he felt upon looking at the women next to her. "Lilo" he whispered to himself. He was know sure of one things; no one could hear or see him. The woman was the spitting image of Lilo as she looked when he went to the future with her during their time with Skip. Stitched looked at the third person, a male, and realized who these people were. Somehow, Stitch was looking at a teenage Nani and her parents when they were still alive. Before he could give what he was seeing more thought, the scream that he heard before rang through the house. Stitch turned around and finally saw what the rest of the family was seeing. A baby was sitting in her crib, shaking a rattle in one hand and waving her tiny fist in the air as if to hit someone.

"She is sure cute, even when she is cranky" said Mrs. Pelekai

"I'm sure I know where she gets that from" said Mr. Pelekai

"I wasn't that cranky as a baby. Besides, I was far cuter" said Nani. Both parents looked at Nani with curious looks. She took notice after a few seconds, raising her eyebrows in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"You were just as cranky a baby as your sister, if not more. Besides, you and her are equally cute" said the mother as she turned her attention back to the crib. "Isn't that right Lilo?"

Lilo laughed, as did her parents. Nani, while a little irked, gave a smile as well. "Whatever. In a few years I'll be off to college to make something of myself and become famous. Then I'll be the cute one again"

"You sound as if you are jealous of a baby" said the father.

Nani mouth opened in shock. "Jealous of this poop factory. Yeah right" said Nani. She took a step forward towards the crib and looked at Lilo, who lifted her head to face her older sister. "Lilo, we may be sisters, but don't think I'll show you any mercy if you get in my way".

Lilo turned her attention to a teddy bear next to her, and in a quick motion threw the doll into Nani's face. The parents began to laugh loudly, as did baby Lilo. Nani scowled for a second, but quickly began to chuckle herself. "I'll get her back for that when she's older" said Nani as she began to laugh with the rest of the family.

Stitch, invisible to all, simply stared at Lilo. He had not met her until she was about five and her parents had already died. Unsure what to feel, knowing how happy the family was before his arrival and not knowing what may have happened if he had arrived on Earth with the Pelekai's being as they are now, he left the house and walked back towards the door back to the hallway. A few steps short of the door Stitch stopped and turned to face the house. He knew that it wasn't real, that he needed to find the real Lilo and that Apolline had to be dealt with for one and for all, but, knowing all this did little to ease the feeling that he was once again abandoning her and stop the tears from sliding down his fuzzy cheek. He turned around once again to face the door, wiping his eyes as he walked towards the door to continue his search for Lilo.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Lilo and Stitch, though this story is of my own creation.

Chapter 15

For what seemed like hours, Stitch walked through hundreds of doors in his attempt to find where the real Lilo was. Stitch had realized that behind each door was a memory of Lilo's. The first door he went through was the first memory that Lilo was able to remember. As he continued down the hallway and looked through the doors, Stitch saw aspects of Lilo's life that he had never seen before as well those he had experienced aside his best friend and current lover. The fights with Gantu and Hamsterviel, the many attempts to become friends with Mertle and her gang of girls, the battles with the experiments and helping them find their one true place were but a few memories Stitch had witnessed. The most devastating of memories that Stitch came across were those established by the death of Lilo's parents. Since Lilo herself never saw her parents die or see their bodies after the tragic accident that took their lives, Stitch only saw the emotional pain Lilo and her sister experienced. He did not stay long in this memory, feeling more helpless than ever after being there for what seemed like only a minute. Stitch had been fortunate not to run into Apolline while searching for Lilo, but still was no closer to finding where she was. He repeatedly tried to call out to her through their telepathic link, but this was to no avail. It seemed that opening the doors was the only option left to him, even though every second was important.

Stitch was about to open another door when he paused. He felt something different around him, like a soft breeze on the beach. He backed away from the door and closed his eyes, once again calling out to Lilo. A minute had passed and nothing had happened. "Perhaps I was imagining it" though Stitch as he opened his eyes.

"Stitch"

Stitch became alert. He was sure that he had heard Lilo's voice and began to call out to her. "Lilo, where are you?"

"Help me"

Stitch looked back and forth in hopes of finding where the voice was coming from. Looking carefully, he noticed one the doors he had already seen was glowing brightly. He ran on all fours back to the door, hoping that this was the clue he needed to find the real Lilo. All the doors were the same, numberless brown doors with only a handle to open them. Nonetheless, the memory behind the shining door made an impression on Stitch that made it easy to know which door he was about to open. He did want to go through, but for even the slimmest of chances to find and save Lilo, he opened the door and walked into the memory.

Stitch arrived into the living room of his home, or would be his home some time after this event. There were two people in the living room; Lilo was sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the floor while tears flowed down her cheeks, and Nani was pacing back and forth, screaming and crying at no one in particular. Stitch had already seen this not too long ago, but still cringed at being here. This was the aftermath of the Pelekai sisters learning of the death of their parents; Lilo became catatonic while Nani became emotional unstable. He did not know how long this event had lasted for, but was sure that every moment would have felt like an eternity to the sisters.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Stitch did not remember this part, though it could be that he simply left before coming to this part of the memory. Nani turned her attention to the door and walked towards to open it, wiping the tears from her eyes. As she opened the door, she gasped at the sight she had seen.

A tall black man stood at the front door. She looked down at Nani; his black suit, black sunglasses, and bald head gave off an impression on someone not to mess with or cross in any situation. "Ms. Nani Pelekai?" asked the tall man. Nani shook her head to acknowledge herself, unable to speak from the shock of the man and the grief she was still feeling. "My name is Cobra Bubbles. I am with social services".

Nani open her mouth several times to speak, but failed to get any sound to come out. After a few tries, Nani managed to say a few words. "Why are you here?"

Cobra took a deep breath and began speaking. "I'll get straight to the point. I need for your sister to come with me"

Nani froze where she was standing, but she was not the only one. Stitch felt as if he was frozen on the spot he was standing on. "Lilo was taken away before I arrived. How come she never mentioned this to me before" though Stitch to himself, unsure what was happening.

Nani once again tried to speak, to ask the reasons for this or what would happen to her younger sister. Instead, she only managed to whisper one word. "Why?"

Cobra glared down at the smaller women, maintaining his impassive facial features. "With your parents gone, there is no one in her family suitable to watch over her as a parental figure"

Nani's anger became apparent. "What do you mean? I'm more than capable of taking care of my sister".

"Contrary to what you believe, you are not fit to raise Lilo" said Bubbles

"Give me one god damn reason!" said Nani as she pointed her finger at Cobra.

Cobra lifted his hand as if to strike Nani down where she stood; instead, he reached into his suit and pulled out a folder. "There is evidence that you were involved in the murder of your parents".

Stitch watched the events unfold with disbelief. "These can't be Lilo's real memories. None of this ever happened. Her parents died due to a rain storm". Stitch turned his attention to Lilo; she had not moved once since he arrived in this memory. Lilo's tear kept flowing down her cheek, leading to Stitch wiping them off with his finger.

Cobra continued telling Nani that they were going to have to take Lilo and away and that she was to be taken into custody when he turned to face Lilo. He took of his glasses and stared coldly at the small girl sitting on the couch, noticing that her cheeks were no longer wet from the tears she had moments ago. He proceeded towards Lilo, but was blocked off by Nani, still screaming at him about taking Lilo away.

Stitch finished wiping the tears from Lilo's cheeks and looked into her eyes. They were not filled with life and love, but with despair and hopelessness. He attempted to grab her hand, unsure if he would be able to within a memory. To his surprise, she was solid and capable of being held by Stitch. "Lilo" whispered Stitch.

Lilo slowly lifted her head until she was able to look in the eyes of the person in front of her. She simply stared for a few moments, seemingly unable to speak. A moment later, her eyes opened a little more as she spoke softly "Stitch?"

Cobra was trying to walk around Nani, who was yelling that he had no right to take her sister away. Finally, he grabbed Nani by her shirt and brought her face to his. He stared at her his such hatred that Nani could no longer speak, much less complain. "I'm taking Lilo with me, so get out of my way". Cobra slammed Nani in the nearest wall, her skull cracking upon impact. She collapsed to the floor as Cobra put his sunglasses back on and fixed his tie. He turned his attention back to Lilo, who had moved her head and appeared to be speaking to someone.

"Lilo, I finally found you" said Stitch as he let go of Lilo's hand and hugged her. He let the tears he was holding back flow from his eyes, not wanting to hide the happiness he felt being with his love.

Before Lilo had a chance to respond, Cobra cleared his throat loudly enough to catch the attention of Stitch and Lilo. Both experiment and girl let go and looked at the staggering figure. He had regained his composure; only the slumped body of Nani gave evidence to his momentary rage. "Lilo Pelekai, I need you to come with me now"

Lilo looked back at Stitch, unsure of what was happening. Stitch could tell by Lilo's facial expressions that she was confused. "Lilo, this is all just a memory that Apolline had fabricated to keep you distracted while she took over. I'm here to help you regain control of your body and mind and put an end to your dark side".

Cobra had reached into his suit, pulled out a handgun, and aimed it at Lilo "Get up and follow me now" said Cobra. Without warning, Cobra was sent flying back into the wall ten feet behind him, his gun dropped at soon as the cause of the impact connected. A moment after regaining his wits, he lifted his head up and looked at the cause of this transgression. A blue alien, no bigger than the girl he was aiming his gun at, was snarling at him with rage. As he tried to get up, to confront the monster that had attacked him, he felt his body give up and his mind slipping into unconsciousness.

Lilo jumped off the couch and slowed walked towards Stitch, who had calmed down once Cobra was no longer a threat. Stitch turned to face Lilo, who had started crying again, but not as severely as before. "I remember now. We were fighting Aadevia. I tried to transfer my negative feelings onto the other experiments to slow down Apolline, but it didn't work. She managed to take over while imprisoning me here: said Lilo. She turned her attention towards Cobra. "Why couldn't he see you, and why wasn't I able to break free of this illusion?"

"Cobra couldn't see me probably because I was not part of the illusion Apolline had created. It was only after I made my presence know when I attacked him could he see me. As for you, Apolline choose your worst experience and used it to model a prison for you. You were too depressed and scared to be able fight it" said Stitch

Lilo lowered her head in shame. "I'm sorry" said meekly.

Stitch walked closer to Lilo and held her hands in his. "It's not your fault. No one would blame you for this, especially not me. Only Apolline is to blame, and we need to stop her for good"

Lilo closed her eyes and shook her head. "Stitch, I don't think I can do it"

Stitch pulled Lilo in for a hug and held her firmly. "You can. I'll be with you the whole time".

Lilo hesitated for a moment before hugging Stitch back. "Thank you".

Apolline was not happy. Lilo had broken out of the prison created for her and had teamed up with her love. Apolline would need to put an end to this threat to her existence once and for all. The time for games had come to an end.


End file.
